La virgen jurada
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno. CAP 9 y 10 ARRIBA
1. In memories A boy meets a man

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 1: **

**In memories "A boy meets a man" **

Cuando camina por la calles de Konoha todos le saludan con cortesía. No es por ser una princesa, no es por tener dinero. Es por ser un hombre. Aunque Sakura siempre será Sakura, una mujer puede transformarse en hombre con la facilidad de la palabra, pero con la dificultad del compromiso eterno.

En el País del Fuego, en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, los clanes rigen la distribución de convivencia. Familias con sus apellidos nobles se destacan por sus miembros de rasgos específicos que delatan su procedencia. Hay gente más rica, hay gente más pobre, todo bajo un equilibrio de supremacía masculina que rige con sus normas bajo un puño de acero.

Eres mujer, eres delicada, nacer bajo el sexo de lo femenino implica que tu vida se destina al hogar. No trabajaras como los hombres, debes tener cuidado, pues ellos son superiores a ti. Por tanto, ellos traen el dinero, toman las decisiones en el hogar y por encima de todo: trabajan como ninjas.

Un ninja en Konoha, no sólo es el trabajo de mayor remuneración, sino que es el de más alto rango. Ser un experto marcial en el arte del escapismo trae honor a la familia, un futuro seguro y gloria eterna. Un mundo dominado por los hombres que destina las tareas de mayor envergadura y liderazgo a los suyos. Si naces bajo el sexo de lo masculino, eres libre.

Entonces cuando la ves caminando a ella por la calle, debes tener cuidado de cómo hablarle. Ella no es una ella. Ella decidió matar su esencia para adquirir otra y así poder vivir. Ella se transformó en un él en apariencia y aparentemente en mentalidad. Sin embargo dentro de sí la tristeza la acuchilla mientras siente el fluir de su sangre derramándose como cálidas memorias de una infancia perfecta. Cuando podía lucir coletas altas y su cabello largo se mecía para expedir ese olor de su champú primaveral. Los festones en los vestidos eran cosas que sólo su recuerdo tenía la capacidad de generar. Pues la sensación de la tela al vuelo cubriendo sus piernas era una cosa loca que ya no entendía. Las faldas habían sido cambiadas por pantalones, sudaderas y bermudas. Las camisillas de alegres colores, de hermosos girasoles habían sido transformadas para ser camperas, camisetas holgadas y de estilo simple.

Ella camina por las calles de Konoha con la banda cubriendo su frente. Con cabellos cortos hasta el cuello de un color tan rosa que parece quitarle validez. No hay sombras, no hay rímel, no hay labial, ni un solo gramo de polvo cubre su piel blanca de nacimiento. Un hombre no hace eso. Un hombre sólo usa su propio aroma como perfume. Lleva un ocasional pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor y soplar su nariz.

De rasgos finos las mujeres que la ven no se arroban ante su porte masculino. Es baja y de cabellos lacios y finos como ellas. Sin embargo camina con un andar fuerte y tosco. Con puños cerrados su mirada verde se fija en el frente. Nunca baja la cabeza y eso la hace intimidante. Antes hubiera reído como colegiala ante ese hombre que había pasado a su lado. No se había fijado en ella. Era lo obvio. Un hombre no puede gustarle otro hombre… ¿cierto? Y ella era un hombre.

Su memoria se había sofocado por el llanto y las memorias se habían desbaratado como hojas de papel en el agua. Tal vez lo hizo para no seguir sufriendo. Suficiente era con el vivir del día a día.

Porque hace años no se sentía ella. Porque hace miles de días ella no era mujer, y porque transformarse en un hombre fue lo que Sakura Haruno tuvo que hacer para poder seguir viviendo.

**Continuará…**

Hace MUCHO MUCHO tiempo tenía ésta historia en mente. Todo se está idea me vino a la mente cuando terminé de ver TABÚ en NatGEO. Hablaban sobre las Vírgenes Juradas de Albania. Aun quedan pocas en el mundo (principalmente en la región de Kosovo, Serbia y Montenegro). Realmente es una cultura de admirar y respetar. Pensé que sería genial desarrollar la idea en el mundo de Naruto. Toca ver cómo termina de ir la cosa. Así que nos adentraremos ustedes y yo a una realidad que aunque se ha estado modificando en los últimos años, en su momento fue todo un símbolo de transición (como un tercer sexo si lo quieren poner de esa manera).

Sandeces Random:

-El título del capítulo vendría a ser: En los recuerdos "un niño conoce a un hombre".

-Sí alguno es fan de Rurouni Kenshin como yo, se habrá dado cuenta que el título es el nombre de la primera canción del OST Tsuikohen. Sólo les digo, alístense para hacer una remembranza de esos nombres.

-Aquellos que no me hayan leído aun, bienvenidos a mi mundo. Que también es de ustedes. Así que damos la bienvenida a esta nueva historia.

-Subí esto porque **Fransu **conoce la palabra intensidad…. xD ella sabe que la quiero.

-La **mala noticia **(que vengo vaticinando xD), es que este será mi último fic NaruSaku (contando con los que haré en el torneo de Shots). Realmente entré a una nueva etapa de mi vida y tengo en mente muchos proyectos. Así que no volveré a este lado de la fuerza en muchos muchos años. Si alguien tiene una pregunta sobre esto, pueden sentirse libre de preguntar.

Y cómo siempre digo

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ _Bach's Partitia in E (Vanessa Mae)_


	2. One of these nights

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 2: **

**One of these nights **

-Vaya lío es ese tipo.

-Sí un poco-respondió Sakura tomando una toalla y su cantimplora con agua fría.

-Habrás traído una para mí ¿no?-comentó un rubio de estatura alta y ojos azules. Pasó su fuerte brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo. Notoriamente más bajo que él y con una complexión nada varonil.

-Estás flipando hombre-le respondió zafándose rudamente de su agarre.

Ambos salieron de los casilleros con su ropa de práctica. "Entrenamiento de estrategia grupal" había dicho Anko Mitarashi. Un tipo de cabello de puercoespín que siempre llevaba un gabán de horrible color caqui.

Una horda de voluntariosos hombres con la testosterona hirviendo se estaba convirtiendo en un serio problema en las misiones. Godaime Hokage-sama había dado la orden explicita para la iniciación de algunos talleres de integración para limar una que otra deficiencia en todo lo relacionado con las palabras "trabajo en grupo". Así que ahora los dos amigos caminaban a lo qué sería un largo día.

-Oye ¿hablaste con Sasuke para lo de la reunión que vamos a hacer en la casa de Neji?-comentó el rubio a su amigo.

-Se lo dije pero no me contestó nada y realmente no es que interese hacerle de intenso-contestó la rosada.

-¡Hey cuidado!-gritó el más alto al más bajo esquivando una pesas que pasaban rodando por el suelo.

Sakura miró al rubio para mirar donde había puesto su mano.

-Perdóname Sakura-comentó el hombre quitando la mano de los senos de la chica baja. –Era para que no tropezaras-dijo rápidamente y un poco cohibido. A toda ofensa, ella sólo continúo su camino.

-Anda Naruto… qué se hace tarde-respondió nada molesta.

Naruto la divisó desde atrás un poco melancólico-"Claro, cómo te va importar si eres un hombre"-pensó mientras le daba alcancé.

Sakura caminaba a ritmo normal por los pasillos de la academia. Todos se saludaban y ella devolvía con un gesto descomplicado que hacía con su cabeza. En ella no estaba muy presente la risa. Nunca encontró algo por lo cual sonreír… desde aquella vez hace once años. Su mejor amigo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su angustia, su ser completo, su personalidad… todo había muerto ese día. Todo…

-No estoy enojado-habló Sakura a Naruto, aun con mirada al frente.

El rubio la miró extrañado-Estás callado y pensativo. No me importa que me hayas tocado. Soy un tio igual que tú. ¿Por qué esa pensadera?-comentó Sakura por fin viéndole desde abajo. Era tan pequeña. Le llevaba medio hombro y toda la cabeza. Para Naruto, Sakura nunca pudo ser un hombre… jamás. Porque a pesar de los años compartidos, de las horribles situaciones y de la camaradería, él la amaba como un hombre ama a su mujer. Un sentimiento que tuvo que ocultar a través del tiempo y que le había otorgado a su vez, el don del disimulo. Ya con veintisiete años a cuestas, era una tarea aparentemente fácil.

-Pensaba en Sasuke-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.-"Buena Naruto… qué bien"-pensó abofeteándose mentalmente.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos formando una risilla pícara-¡Hay… que rico!-le soltó burlonamente para correr y huir de él.

-¡Oye idiota no imagines cosas que no son!-gritó Naruto a su amigo de cabellos rosas. Lástima que corría como gacela. Las ventajas de su baja estatura y poco peso.

Sakura apuró el paso. ¡Demonios! Cómo amaba correr. Desde siempre había sido su mayor fascinación. Era lo más cercano a volar… a desplegar sus alas y huir de todo. Estar por encima de la situación y aterrizar en el mejor momento. Amaba la sensación. Cómo cuando corría por las praderas entre las gramíneas sintiendo su textura pastosa mientras arrancaba a su paso pequeñas hierbas doncellas de color púrpura para poner en su cabello.

Le encantaba hacer eso al atardecer. Porque no era ni noche ni día. Era una transición de posibilidades que le excitaban los sentidos y la sonrisa en sus labios carnosos se formaba de la mano. Ahí vivía ella de niña. A las fueras de Konoha. Su padre mientras tanto en la pequeña casona, la miraba con felicidad… ya no podía recordar su rostro. Pero se acordaba de su olor. Olía a madera mojada y sus manos tenían ese olor a acero. Ella llegaba con maleza en su delantal para jugar a los pasteles y hacerle uno a su persona más importante. El fingiría gusto y actuaría cada bocado. Después se sentaría en el suelo frente a la chimenea y afilaría sus kunais y sus shurikens para sus misiones. Siempre era así.

_-¿Te ayudo Otou-san?-preguntaba una pequeña Sakura desde el pasillo._

_-No cielo mío. Tú eres una niña. Nunca debes coger estas cosas. Están impregnadas con la muerte-le contestó el hombre sin mirarla._

_-Pero…_

_-Promételo Sakura-chan, jamás tocarás un arma. Júramelo… Sakura…_

-Sakura ¡Sakura!-gritó Naruto a su lado sacando a su amigo de la ensoñación. La rosa se espabiló rápidamente para no causar curiosidad por parte del rubio.

-Dime-contestó arqueando una ceja. Esa expresión tan de ella para evidenciar lo obvio.

-Qué paraste sin razón y ya llegamos-comentó Naruto adelantándose al campo. Una planicie de prados finamente podados que daban la bienvenida al bosque.

-Vamos…-se dijo Sakura a sí misma para darse los ánimos que necesitaba.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La silla recibió la maleta que venía con las ropas deportivas y la botella de plástico vacía. Transpiraba como caballo en competencia. Fue directamente al refrigerador donde agarro el cartón de leche abierto para tomar directamente de él. Un hilillo blanco se derramó por su boca que finalmente manchó su camisa. Sakura dejo de beber para limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo.

-Porquería…-musitó del malgenio tomando un trapo grasiento que había en el fregadero para quitarse la mancha blanca que parecía pavonearse sobre la camisa negra. Refregó con fuerza pero sólo logró aumentar la mancha y hacerla un poco transparente.-Maldita sea… voy a parecer un intento de vaca.

La rosa pasó su mano sucia por el cabello el cual quedó peinado hacia atrás por el sudor. Tiró el embase de leche vacío al cuenco de la caneca que parecía vomitar la basura de lo lleno que estaba. Comenzaba a tener mal olor. Dormiría sólo diez minutos y se haría cargo de eso… junto con la cena… junto con la ropa sucia… doblaría la seca… colgaría la mojada… barrería… después trapearía… un bostezo dio por clausurado su máquina de ideas.

_-Haruno-san murió en combate. Lamentamos ser nosotros los portadores de la noticia.-decía el jounin con chaleco verde y manchas de sangre en él. De seguro lo primero que habían hecho había sido ir allí a contarle la noticia. -Es por eso…-comenzó a hablar de nuevo._

_-Déjalo así. Vendremos dentro de tres días. Y de nuevo lo siento mucho-comentó un chunnin esta vez. Cerraron las puertas tras de sí. Era de noche. Era la negra y basta noche. Se la había tragado por completo y sin masticarla._

_Sakura de unos tiernos nueve años cayó de rodillas al suelo. El grito que chilló se fundió con el rayo que desgarró el cielo y evaporó las nubes cercanas. Las lágrimas consumían su razón y la respiración parecía fallarle. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza negando como si con ello todo se fuera. Su única familia, la razón por la cual ella vivía… se había ido. La había dejado sola… sola… a una mujer… una mujer joven… a una niña. No podía dar crédito. Volvió a gritar con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones._

_-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó un niño empapado por la lluvia. Había abierto la puerta principal de un manotón y ahora observaba angustiado a la chiquilla en el suelo._

_-Naruto…-logró decir antes alzar sus brazos para que la abrazara. Él no lo dudo ni por un segundo. Corrió rápidamente y dejo que su cuerpo le sirviera de apoyo. No le dijo nada, sólo dejo que ella llorará lo que quisiera. Que manchará su ropa con todo lo que podía salir de ella. No le importaba._

_-No quiero ser hombre Naruto-dijo por fin asustada. Con un temor asqueroso.- No quiero…_

_¿Qué decirle? No podía aliviarla con falsos consuelos. Sabía que ese destino estaba más trazado que lápiz sobre papel. La abrazó esta vez siendo él el angustiado. Comenzó a temblar cuando supo lo que el destino tendría preparado. Un rayo volvió a caer haciendo retumbar hasta los vasos del estante._

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Estaba congelada pues no llevaba ningún saco y la brisa se filtraba fácilmente por la sala. Se frotó los brazos rápidamente parándose para acostarse en su cama sin tender. Caminó lentamente mientras se quitaba la camisa manchada de leche rebelando la faja de tela que ocultaba lo que alguna vez llegó a ser. En la privacidad de su casa, pudo ir al baño donde prendió la luz y quitó la estorbosa prenda con alivio. Sus senos salieron al aire recibiendo un frio que los erizó pero que pareció alegrarles. Los masajeó un poco para quitar la tensión y luego se apoyó en el fregadero mirando a la loza blanca que tenía residuos de crema, saliva y mugre.

-Tengo que limpiar esto-musitó con el entrecejo fruncido. Abrió el grifo derecho para que el agua fría comenzara a fluir libremente. Metió sus manos para refregarlas rápidamente y luego se salpicó la cara. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Lo suficiente para no sentir nada en sus mejillas. Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza llevando su mano izquierda para sentir a tientas la toalla para secarse.

-Basta…-murmuró de mal genio secando su frente.-Ya basta…-volvió a decir.

Pero no logró acallar las memorias.-¡BASTA!-gritó irritada golpeando el espejo con su poderoso puño. Sakura cayó al piso de baldosa blanca como un domino. Enfocó su mano lastimada- El rojo luce bien en el baño…-musitó amargamente, cuando su sangre se fundió por los bordes de la loza.

_-¿Lista?-preguntó el pequeño de trece años. Su melena rubia, despeinada como siempre, enmarcaba sus ojos azules. _

_Sakura negó con la cabeza cuando se levantó de su cama con un brinco.-Gracias por la ropa-dijo aguada debido a lágrimas intrusas que se escabullían hasta sus labios. _

_Ahí estaba ella. Con unos pantalones de dril cafés. Los llevaba remangados en los tobillos. Demasiados grandes para su nueva dueña. Demasiado pronto para arreglarlos. Una camisa de botones le hacía juego. Era de un tono gris añejado, debido a tantas lavadas. La sentía áspera en las mangas y por eso le picaban las muñecas._

_-Te queda mejor a ti que a mí-contestó Naruto viendo a su amiga con el cabello largo y suelto. Tan tierna que le embobaba la razón. La rosa dio un paso pero el pantalón se le cayó de un lado. Con una pena salida de la nada, Sakura lo haló hacía arriba. _

_-A ver te ayudo- se precipitó Naruto quitándose su cinturón para ponérselo a Sakura. La atrajo hacía a él para deslizarlo por los ojales._

_El chiquillo se le resbala el accesorio mientras intentaba colocarlo. Era todo. Era la situación, era su proximidad, era el hecho de haber visto la ropa interior de ella. Era de encajes en los bordes…era rosada. Olía tan bien, a pesar de no llevar perfume. Siempre había sido así. Tal vez había sido por pasar tanto tiempo en las praderas._

_-Ya-dijo casi inaudible y agradecido de haber terminado. Dio unos pasos atrás para verla toda._

_Sakura tomó su ropa para mirarla, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. El inevitable preludio del llanto- Estoy tan fea-dijo acongojada._

_-No, no es verdad… es cuestión de encontrar tu estilo. Esto es algo de improviso. Cosa de un momentico. Luego compraremos ropa…-consoló rápidamente frotándole un brazo._

_Sakura llevó sus manos a la cara y ahogó un gritico entre sus pequeñas manos. Pero levantó la mirada cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta y una mujer entraba. Era tan hermosa… algo que ella nunca podría ser._

_-Es hora Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun tú espera acá. Te aseguro que no nos demoramos._

_-Si… Okaa-san-respondió el rubio obediente a su madre. Entonces fijó la mirada en su mejor amiga que temblaba hasta la médula. Quiso acompañarla pero no podía. Entonces cuando vio que la pequeña desaparecía por la puerta gritó-¡Valor Sakura-chan! No importa lo que pase, para mí, serás el niño más guapo y lindo de todos. _

_Ella sonrió quebradiza negando con su cabeza. Fue la última vez que la vio como mujer._

Se había limpiado la herida con un improvisado remiendo de una toalla mojada que olía bastante mal. Necesitaba lavar con urgencia. Tomó una camiseta holgada y de tiras que sólo usaba en casa para ponérsela de pijama. Resultó incomodo debido a su incapacitada mano derecha. Se subió a la cama quedando en una completa oscuridad mientras veía la lluvia caer sin clemencia. Pegaba con una rudeza tal, que los ventanales parecían vibrar de euforia. A ella nunca le había gustado la lluvia… y menos de noche.

_El destino parecía jugar con ella, como se jugaba con una pelota nueva. Era su objeto favorito; pues en un lapso de tres días, no sólo había perdido a su padre, sino que ahora tendría que volverse otro para poder vivir. Iba de la mano de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. Podía sentir su olor a frutilla emanar de su piel. Que rico olía. Con su falda larga y camisa blanca… y ese cabello. ¡Oh! Ese cabello. Largo como se le antojaba y de un color fuego como su pasión._

_Sakura miró al frente para ver que estaba en la sala de su casa. El ritual no iba a hacer ceremonioso ni mucho menos. No lo quería así de igual manera._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, el que había sido tercer Hokage se encontraba parado en la mitad. La rosa entró en pánico pero él la miró con ternura y puso su envejecida mano sobre la cabeza de ella._

_-Estas a punto de convertirte en algo mayor a tu pensamiento Haruno Sakura-chan._

_Ella no respondió, prefería fijar su mirada en las ropas del hombre. Vestía esa túnica blanca horrible… porque a pesar de ya no ejercer como líder de la villa, aun usaba la indumentaria. Tan absorta estaba que sólo sintió el sonido tajante de aquel que corta el viento, cuando el anciano de un tajo impecable trasquiló su larga melena. Sakura abrió sus ojos derramando las últimas lágrimas de mujer. Fijó su mirada en el suelo de madera y vio sus mechones danzar sobre sus pies. Años de inocencia regados como si hubiesen sido brutalmente violados._

_-De mujer pasas a hombre. Una virgen jurada eres ahora Haruno Sakura-kun-finalizó la sentencia. Fría y ruda. Pero sin embargo para él fue como decir la mejor de las bendiciones, porque en parte eso era- Con ello, tienes la importante responsabilidad de heredar las artes místicas del ninja. La Academia te abre sus puertas._

_Sakura lo miró desde abajo. Apretó sus puños y afirmó con la cabeza._

Tenía sus piernas desnudas. Una flexionada para apoyar su mano enferma. Podía sentir su rodilla tocar su seno derecho. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada, pero en la soledad de su vida prefería mantener la calma.

-Sal de ahí-musitó tranquila a la aparente nada.-Llevas rato escondido. Yo no muerdo.

-Me pillaste. Se nota que eres detector de chakra nato- bromeó el hombre saliendo de las sombras.

-Uzumaki Naruto lashabilidades ninja no se deben usar para introducirse a una casa ajena.-reprendió falsamente con la vista fija aun en la ventana.

-Perdó vio desde su rincón. Una diosa bañada en luz de luna. Sin preguntarle se sentó al filo de la cama y comenzó a curarle la herida. -Qué hermoso eres-. Lo había soltado sin la más mínima misericordia.

-Las vírgenes juradas no tenemos nada de hermosos. Somos hombres en la palabra, mujeres en el cuerpo… que jamás podrán sentir placer más allá del propio tacto.-contestó seria sin darle la satisfacción de verle. Estaba sucia, casi desnuda y con una mano incompetente para su trabajo.

-Pareces más hombre que yo, este lugar es un basurero.-comentó desviando la conversación.

Ella no dijo nada y ladeó la cabeza viendo a la ventana- ¿Por qué viniste? Pensé que estarías donde Neji con todos.

-Hay tormenta-respondió escueto.

Ella sonrió socarronamente haciendo eso mohín imperceptible.

-Siempre me haces esto en las noches de tormenta…

Naruto dejó la mano de Sakura libre y ella entendiendo las ganas de ambos, bajó la pierna y él se recostó sobre ellas. Sentía sus muslos fríos pero calientes cerca de su entrepierna. Sakura recostó su mano cortada sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Los cabellos monos actuaban como una almohadilla picosa pero suave. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la derecha. El chakra verde se hizo presente emitiendo un zumbidillo que Naruto notó de inmediato.

-Gracias-comentó el hombre de rubios cabellos. Sus labios se frotaban contra la pierna de ella.

Ella no dijo nada hasta que curó su herida por completo. No habiendo tarea pendiente sumergió los dedos en los cabellos de su mejor amigo. La caricia no se hizo esperar.

-Me gusta que me cuides-respondió la rosada de cabellos cortos. Los golpes para ella no eran la gran cosa, menos una cortada ridícula, pero se malcriaba dándose el gusto del tacto ajeno de vez en cuando.

-Protegerte es lo que más me gusta hacer… Sakura-chan-musitó apenado con el rostro entre el pliegue de sus dos piernas. A pesar de que ella no lo viera sabía que estaba enrojecido por el romántico momento y la cursilería dicha.

-Naruto…-habló pasito para llamar la atención del él. Naruto se levantó con cuidado sosteniendo su peso en los brazos flexionados atrapando las piernas de la rosa.

Ella llevó sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, acercándose peligrosamente quedando frente al rostro del hombre con marcas de zorro.

-Estoy triste-musitó.

-Lo sé…-contestó él con una pasión tal que sus ojos se nublaban.

-No me odies por lo que soy por favor- habló con las lágrimas que parecían quedar entre sus ojos verdes como dos olivas en Martini.

-Eso no puede pasar.-contestó con afán negando con la cabeza. Pudo sentir como ella refregaba su frente contra la de él.

-No debimos hacerlo. No debimos-hablaba afanada.-Yo soy un hombre igual que tú… igual que tú… Dios… igual que tú.

Naruto se separó de ella rápidamente para sentarse a su lado y acunarla en su regazo.-Tú eres Sakura-chan...antes, ahora y para siempre.

_La lluvia no paraba y ahora ella se encontraba en la soledad de su sala. Estaba sentada en la mitad sintiendo como mil demonios la observaban para matarla. Ella aun era pequeña y la oscuridad nunca le había terminado de gustar. Posó sus manos sobre el suelo para tomar sus cabellos pero se le resbalaban entre los dedos como mantequilla en pan caliente. _

_-Sakura-chan…-musitó Naruto detrás de ella._

_-¿Me veo…bien?... ¿así?_

_-Cómo te lo dije hace un rato… para mí eres el niño más hermoso del mundo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos _

_-¿No te daría asco abrazar a un hombre?-preguntó con una seriedad a punto de esfumarse. _

_-Nunca-dijo rápidamente antes de abrazarla. Ella le lloró hasta mojar la camisa que tenía puesta._

La tomó por la barbilla lamiendo las lágrimas que pasaban por su paso. Llegando a sus labios donde los retorció junto a los suyos hasta ponerlos blandos y dispuestos. Sakura se acostó sobre las cobijas destendidas y él sobre ella, comenzó a meter su mano por la entrepierna tibia. Echando la cabeza rosa hacía atrás, Naruto pudo lamerle el cuello a su antojo. Sakura sólo podía acariciar la espalda morena, que rígida le excitaba los sentidos. Era un hombre perfecto, con sus músculos duros pero armoniosos a su cintura y sus manos. No era enorme, no era pequeño, era a su medida y eso a ella le encantaba.

Con él… ella era mujer. Se lo reafirmaba en las caricias, en la camaradería de lo cotidiano, en sus besos empalagosos de cariño, en la amistad de años y en el amor que ocultaban del resto. Una unión aberrante que de saberse sería el final para ambos. Pero en la oscuridad de la habitación, nadando en los aromas tóxicos de las sabanas sucias, dejaban que su secreto corriera furioso entre los roces.

-Te amo aun más… en las noches de tormenta-murmuró Naruto besando su mejilla a lo que ella sonrió por fin, abrazándolo con sus piernas y brazos.

-Una de estas noches debemos parar-dijo la chica entre beso y caricia ansiosa.

-Sí… una de estas noches- repitió la falsa promesa de ambos.

Mientras tanto la lluvia caía dejando sordos los gritos que Sakura que sólo en noches como esa podía emitir. El día traería después su fachada pero mientras tanto se debía disfrutar de la mentira.

**Continuará:**

_**Sandeces RANDOM:**_

-Contestando la pregunta del millón de nakus: NO XD, no me va a dejar de gustar el NS (eso es como si me dijeran "oye no respires"). Sólo dejo de escribir fics porque me voy a otros rumbos de la fuerza del fanfiction (como HanaYori Dango, Sky High, Moe Kare, entre otros).

-Ya no tengo brackets xD ahhhh :3. No sé, los que han tenido me comprenderán. Mi sonrisa es como la de mi amado Gai Sensei.

-¡Feliz BICENTENARIO COLOMBIA BONITA! :3 (oficial es el 20 de Julio, pero le regalo este capítulo a mi patria querida que la quiero aunque tenga las patas frías xD)

-El nombre del capítulo "One of these nights" (Una de estas noches), es la segunda canción del OST Tsuikohen/Rurouni Kenshin (a.k.a mi manga y anime favorito).

**REVIEWS:**

Gracias a Fani, Sango, Klan-Destino y leo por pasarse por acá.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Time to pretend - Mgmt_


	3. Alone Again

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 3: **

**Alone Again**

Con cuidado fue colocando la loza en el estante. Por fin estaba adelantando los quehaceres y no pretendía parar. Quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener un día libre.

-Siga-dijo al instante cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-En serio hombre, que maña tan asquerosa de no preguntar quién es. Te pueden matar.

-Eso lo encuentro difícil-contestó a su amigo de grandes colmillos.

-¡Quieto! el perro se queda afuera.-ordenó la de cabellos cortos con espuma en sus manos.

-Pero si este lugar es una cochinada. Akamaru debe estar más limpió que tu mugre piso-bufó el descendiente de los Inuzuka con un deje de burla y ofensa mezclados.

-Me importa un carajo. El perro se queda afuera-volvió a reprender a su compañero de misiones. Kiba frunció el cejó mandando su cabeza hacia atrás, en una ademán tan de él, que el enorme perro de orejas cafés salió de la propiedad Haruno con el rabo entre las patas.

Sakura terminó de enjuagar un plato acercándose donde su amigo mientras se limpiaba contra su pantalón para secarse.

-Ando buscando a Naruto-dijo el hombre de cabellos marrones.

-Te has equivocado de dirección porque acá no vive-respondió irónica mientras se sentaba en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y espalda curvada hacía adelante.

-Que gracioso-habló con el mismo tono que había usado la Haruno.

-Entonces deja de preguntar estupideces.-se exaspero Sakura.

-Para nadie es misterio que el idiota se la pasa metido por acá.-dijo sonriendo como queriendo decir algo más.-Cuidado con eso…

-¿Cuidado con qué?-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido uniendo sus manos a manera inquisidora.

-Pensarán que son raritos-espetó al final con un bostezo de burla.

-El que primero lo dice, primero lo confirma-dijo cantarina con una sonrisilla mientras se paraba de un solo impulso. Necesitaba terminar de lavar los platos.

-¿Qué dices bastardo?- dijo casi como grito y puños cerrados. Se pudo escuchar un leve rugido. Akamaru comenzó a ladrar desde afuera.

-Bueno, bueno, no era en serio. Y acá no está Naruto, según entendí estaba en un misión.-respondió Sakura quitándole la pesadez al ambiente mientras volvía al fregadero a terminar con la labor. Dos platos y acababa uno de los oficios.

-Pues sí, conmigo. Por eso he venido a buscarlo.- le contestó ya calmado pasando su mano derecha por entre su cabello para rascarse la cabeza.

-No lo veo desde ayer en el entrenamiento grupal que nos dio Mitarashi… a propósito ¿cómo les fue donde Neji?

Kiba siguió frotándose la cabeza mientras su nariz se movía de manera sospechosa.-Bien… unas cuantas cervezas para celebrarle el cumpleaños. Pero el tipo es un ingrato y a las dos horas nos echó de la casa…

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo y con agilidad sacó la bolsa de la basura para dársela en la mano al hombre de colmillos.-Esto huele horrible, cuando salgas me haces el favor-le dijo casi como una orden.

-¿Pero qué mierda es está? ¿Ratas muertas? ¿Vómito?-Kiba se llevó su mano izquierda a la nariz para evitar el hedor.

-La basura de dos semanas… ten cuidado que está chorreando-advirtió Sakura mirando el piso.

-Odio entrar a esta asquerosa casa-fue lo único que dijo el jounin antes de salir de la residencia cuando vio que el agua de la basura había caído a su bota de cuero negra.

Sakura se limpió las manos de nuevo en su pantalón viejo y rió.-Bueno, eso es una tarea menos que hacer.

-Pues menos mal porque eso olía a diablos.-dijo una voz que salía de closet.

-Han comenzado a sospechar.

-Sí, eso veo. Es mejor que me vaya… por cierto gran acierto el de no dejar entrar al perro… me hubiera delatado en segundos.

-No hay porque, ya vete… tengo mucho que lavar.

El hombre de cabellos rubios pellizco su mejilla con cariño para luego salir por una de las ventanas.

-Baka…Naruto- suspiró con ternura oculta antes de comenzar a trapear el piso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Aquel que hubiera dicho que dos semanas era corto tiempo, definitivamente no tenía algo por lo cual preocuparse. Naruto había emprendido una misión con el escuadrón ANBU hacía varios días y de ellos ni las noticias. Sakura no fue necesitada, pues en el hospital estaban carentes de personal calificado y mandarla al campo había sido una estupidez. Así que con su ropa de doctor, se paseaba por los corredores de urgencias atendiendo los últimos papeleos para dejar su turno e ir a casa para un merecido descanso.

El cielo retumbo como si sufriera de mal humor arrojando gotas de lluvia. Sakura negó mentalmente y entró a su oficina. Maldito clima que la ponía nostálgica.

_Cuando ella dibujaba era terrible. No le gustaba ser interrumpida por el mundo. Lo consideraba una grosería. Su tiempo de creación era un acto de privacidad total. De una exploración tan intima que sólo el pensar en ser interrumpía le prendía la ira como un caldero. Cuando trazaba en el papel podía irse del mundo y perfectamente hacer un autoanálisis de lo que le preocupaba o simplemente poner su interior en blanco y nadar en una consiente inconsciencia. Una perfecta forma de relajación._

_Entonces su padre entró con esa actitud de niño pequeño que a ella en ese momento se le antojó estorbosa. Pellizcó sus mejillas como juego tierno esperando de ella una respuesta reciproca de junta compincheria. Sakura sólo trataba que sus respiros fueran tan profundos como el más grande mar… no quería que su caldero desbordase. Pero con cada molestia atención… una burbuja de irritación explotaba. Cada vez más grande, cada vez más seguida. _

_Dirigió su mirada al dibujo y quiso arrancarlo. Romperlo en tantos pedazos que el grafito saltara al aire y manchara de paso sus manos. Estaba quedando fatal. Estaba quedando horrible… pero sentía que había posibilidad de salvación. Y su padre… ahí… una molestia. Quería concentrarse… acabar lo empezado. Dios… como odiaba no terminar los pendientes. _

_La última gota del vaso se desbordó_

_-Ya no me molestes, estoy dibujando- profirió la niña con aleteo de su brazo derecho para apartar los mimos de su padre de una sola frenada._

_El hombre frunció el ceño- Tal vez me hables de nuevo cuando no tengas mala gana- dijo herido marchándose de la habitación._

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos viendo su dibujo a medio a hacer. En verdad no le importó su padre. Sólo veía unas cuantas líneas mal hechas y torcidas. Una proporción digna de una carcajada y unos ojos que no eran lo suficientemente expresivos. Se dedicó de lleno a su labor quedando un bosquejo casi hecho. Fue cuando sintió a su padre subir las escaleras a su habitación. De seguro, haría como todas las noches. Se acercaría. La besaría en la frente deseándole buenas noches y se iría a dormir, dejándola a ella segura en la comodidad de un cariño garantizado._

_Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el silencio y la indiferencia la abofetearon como cruda realidad. Él siguió derecho ni siquiera dedicándole una mirada. Y una mirada ¿Cuánto esfuerzo cuesta? Quedó sola en la privacidad por la cual había luchado tanto._

_Los siguientes dos días sólo la saludo y el resto se lo negó. A la segunda noche habían traído la noticia de su muerte._

Sakura, encerrada en su consultorio se frotó las sienes con afán. Aquí venía el dolor de cabeza de las cinco. Oh sí. Inclemente pero bastante puntual. Se echó en su silla dejando caer su peso por completo. El rechinar le avisó que no debía seguir haciendo eso.

El tocar de la puerta la espabiló- Adelante

Un enfermero hizo su entrada. Era bastante chico. Tanto como ella. De nariz aguileña y ojos un poco saltones.-Haruno-san, el escuadrón ANBU llegó de la misión. Hay varios heridos así que

-Sí, sí muchacho ya te oí. Ahora mismo voy-contestó por ella, al saber por dónde iba el asunto.

Sin dar más largas sus manos se cubrieron de chakra verde y se las llevo al rostro donde los refregó tres veces. El dolor de cabeza desapareció… al igual que la remembranza inoportuna.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Pero que borroso veía. Y también que raro olía. Una luz quemo su vista al instante y por instinto llevó su antebrazo para que sirviera como visera. Lástimas que la sintió tan pesada y tan amarrada. Rezongó queriendo atraer atención. Menos mal la atención no se hizo esperar.

Sintió como una sombra le brindaba la comodidad necesaria para abrir los ojos sin ardor. Poco a poco. Uno primero. Tenía las horribles lagañas. Evidencia fehaciente de que había dormido más allá de lo debido. Entonces pudo levantar su brazo derecho para refregar sus ojos, limpiándolos de paso.

Su vista pudo enfocar lo suficiente para ver una mancha rosa sobre él.

-¡Hey! ¿Y tú desde cuando estás en mi misión?-preguntó ronco. Parecía en plena resaca.

-Desde nunca.-respondió la mancha rosada.

-Hombre despierta de una buena vez por todas-dijo Kiba pateando la cama haciendo que maquina y suero se tambalearan de paso.

Sakura miró con ira al hombre perro- Lo siento-musitó mostrando los colmillos.

-¡Oe! Bella durmiente, mira que nos causaste problemas. –se quejó el heredero Inuzuka al ver que su amigo se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para reaccionar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó por fin con ojos abiertos.

Sakura llenaba los formularios del paciente a los pies de la cama. Siempre revisando que todo andará bien- En el Hospital de Konoha. Llegaron hace tres días de la misión. Llegaste inconsciente… pensé que grave, pero tengo la firme teoría que sólo actuaste para dormir de más.-dijo Sakura con una risilla haciendo un chulo en la planilla para pasar a revisar el pulso del paciente.

-Siento como si me hubiera tragado una piña y de paso cómo si un elefante hubiera bailado sobre mí.-se quejó llevando las palmas de sus manos a su rostro y frotarlo.

-Pues más o menos pasó eso- le dijo Kiba acercando un banquillo dispuesto a ponerlo al tanto de lo que había pasado con ellos durante la misión y de la gran batalla que se había perdido Naruto por andar en los terrenos de la inconsciencia.

Sakura dejó la habitación sin ser notada.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

De nuevo el sofá recibió su maleta con ropa sucia. Su bata favorita estaba apestando y de nuevo se estaba acumulando la ropa para lavar. Sakura echó seguro a la puerta y bajó cortinas para disfrutar de la privacidad. De la inclemente soledad… que sólo ella podía traerle la libertad. Que exhausta situación. Realmente debía estar cerca su menstruación si suspiraba más de la cuenta. Lloraba por todo y cualquier frase de broma tocaba una fibra sensible en sus emociones. Odiosos días.

Un dolor le punzó la parte baja de su vientre y en un dos por tres entró al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Se bajó el pantalón junto con los calzones y vio la mancha roja en la suave tela blanca. Entrecerró los ojos, molesta, sentándose en la taza del baño para terminar la transacción. Escuchó el sonido de la ventana al abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Qué bien, por lo menos ahora se tomaba la molestia de avisar que llegaba. La rosa estiró la pierna izquierda y empujó la puerta con fuerza azotándola de paso.

-No te preocupes, que yo ya te he visto desnuda- escuchó una voz al otro lado.

-Hombre, que no es por eso.-contestó un poco malgeniada mientras se aseaba.

Un malherido Naruto cojeaba por la habitación que se encontraba en total oscuridad. Llegó a la cama que estaba tendida para su sorpresa. -¡Tendiste la cama!- exclamó sentándose con dificultad.

-Aja- contestó escueta Sakura. Naruto sólo podía oír ruidos de papel y el agua del retrete bajar varias veces.

-… ¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso.

-Nada- respondió enseguida.

-¿Cómo nada?

-Si nada…nada de importancia.

-Oh… ya entiendo. Estás en uno de esos días.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Sakura apagó el interruptor del baño caminando despacio hacía Naruto.-Yo NO estoy en uno de esos días. Porque para estar en UNO de esos días, debería SER mujer.

-Estás conmigo… solos. Así que lo eres- contestó con una sonrisa bastante calmado.

Sakura exhaló cansada y no quiso contradecir lo dicho. Dentro de su temperamento volátil, su rubio amigo siempre había encontrado la manera de apaciguar su ira. De suavizarla como lija a una roca. Ella lo agradecía porque le ayudaba a encontrar su centro y a brindarle la calma que por sí sola no conseguía. Entre sus risas despreocupadas y ademanes de pereza circunstancial, sus rabietas se desvanecían al pensar perder una batalla librada contra una persona positiva de nacimiento.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿y tú qué haces acá?-preguntó su lado profesional. Cosa que se notó por el tono de su voz. Letárgico y monofónico.

-Llevamos semanas apartados. No podía soportar pensar estar en la misma aldea alejados uno del otro. Yo te necesito y lo sabes.-respondió con esa seriedad inusual en él. Sólo se ponía de ese humor cuando quería impregnar otro nivel de formalidad a sus palabras. Para rematar con sus dos cejas abajo. Sí, sin duda hablaba en serio.- Además hoy te fuiste sin despedirte… sabía que algo andaba mal y heme acá.

Sakura mientras, sacaba una campera negra para ponérsela y abotonarse como si no hubiese mañana. El frío sólo la empeoraba y ya era suficiente tener los pies congelados.-No quería molestarte mientras hablabas con Kiba.- explicó sacando las almohadas para destender la cama y meterse en ella.

-Que considerada-comentó un poco irritado con una sonrisilla zorruna.

-¿Qué?-preguntó de mal genio ya acostada. Sólo sus mechones rosas se veían.

Naruto suspiró agotado. Realmente en cuanto relaciones hombre-mujer, Sakura era más densa que caramelo en agua.- Estoy enfermo-dijo por fin.

-Sí, eso yo ya lo sé. Por eso me parece el colmo que estés por acá.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada, mira que…

Y quedó en silencio cuando Sakura salió de las cobijas alzándolo en brazos y metiéndolo a la cama.

-Me siento como una princesa- le susurró sincero.

-Yo siempre seré tu príncipe, así que no te de pena- contestó Sakura.

Naruto levantó el brazo con quejidos de por medio. En parte porque así era y por otro lado para hacerse la víctima de la situación. Sakura miró el hueco que había formado dándole a entender que quería que ella posara su cabeza en su pecho y así cerrar el agarre. La rosa le bajo el brazo y lo atrajo hacía a ella.

-Bueno, este oficialmente es el momento de mujer, más grande de mi vida- dijo el rubio con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sakura, mientras está mantenía su brazo sobre su espalda.

-Déjame, por favor. Es difícil- explico ella.

Naruto se arrejuntó como perro a calor y se dedicó a observar las cortinas mientras su mente divagaba. Por supuesto que era difícil. Él lo entendía a la perfección. Todo el tiempo siendo otra persona y ahora que la naturaleza rebelaba lo que en verdad era, debía ser confuso. A pesar de ser algo de cada mes. Entonces sintió cosquillas en su mejilla. El dedo índice de ella marcaba las líneas que tenía de nacimiento con suavidad. Tan leve el rosar que le hacía soltar una risita cada segundo. La cosa no terminó ahí, pues ella comenzó a rascarle la barbilla y sí. Cómo le gustaba eso.

El sonido de las uñas de ella haciendo fricción contra la barba añejada de días de él, era el cielo. Parecía un gato.

-Me gustas más con barba.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil mantenerla. Me pica también y también a ti.

Naruto alzó la cabeza besando a su príncipe en la boca. Fue un pequeño beso que no duró más que una exhalación. La rosa frunció la boca y movió su nariz para que la picazón pasara.

-¿Ves?

Sakura llevó su mano izquierda a su nariz para refregarla.- Igual me gusta. Te hace ver mucho más maduro.

Naruto alzó la ceja izquierda mientras su boca hacía un mohín. Gesto que la rosa sintió de inmediato en su pecho.-Yo soy maduro.

-No, tu eres alto y mayor. Pero no maduro.

El rubio llevó sus dedos a la frente de ella pegándole con su dedo índice.-Boba.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente por unos segundos. Los suficientes para que Naruto le levantara la campera y comenzará a acariciar su vientre para calentárselo. La rosa se dejó hacer, mientras cerraba los ojos aceptando los cuidados de su mejor amigo. Ella no era muy de etiquetas. Así que catalogar su relación, era un territorio que a ellos no les gustaba explorar. Básicamente porque el futuro nunca había sido claro. Era una ruta con una niebla tan densa, que ellos daban gracias a cada paso que daban. Pues era un paso a ciegas de confianza mutua… en ellos y en el destino.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Acariciarte?-le respondió él con bastante obviedad.

-Sí, pero no tienes que irte por esos lados.-dijo Sakura mirando el bulto que se había formado sobre sus pechos debajo de la ropa.

Naruto masajeaba los senos de Sakura con profunda paciencia y amor. Lento y profundo- Te deben estar doliendo, aunque no me lo digas.

Sakura quiso quedarse quieta. Sin inmutarse a las caricias. Ella sabía que si ella sucumbía las cosas podrían ir más allá. Pero en su estado, no quería que eso pasara. Aunque un orgasmo no le vendría mal, pues su dolor cesaría y todo sería más llevadero. Pero… se sentía tan asqueada. Sólo se dejaría llevar un momento, pero luego pararía. Las ganas eran demasiadas y sin haberse visto durante tanto tiempo, las hormonas comenzaban a cobrar cuentas.

Sakura se deslizó quedando al mismo nivel que Naruto para verlo a los ojos. Que encantadora imagen. Era todo lo que le encantaba y más. Con esa mandíbula fuerte, con esas facciones de niño travieso… pero con esos ojos de hombre y la barba que le cubría casi sus mejillas… con esas marcas.

Tanta ternura surgió en su interior, que la pasión dio paso a la calma. Y tan decida como creyó haber comenzado, su corazón se aceleró para formarla en un ovillo junto a él. Naruto suspiró de tanta emoción embargada acunándola con tanta devoción, que sus brazos entorno a su pequeño cuerpo fueron como paredes custodias.

-¿No te duelen las heridas?-preguntó ella con su rostro totalmente sumergido en el pecho de él.

-No, las cicatrices de guerra son las que mejor lucen en mí. Así te impresiono.

Sakura bufó haciéndole cosquillas a Naruto gracias al roce de los labios de ella con ese movimiento gutural.-A mí no me impresionan con esas cosas.

Naruto la empujó de broma volviéndola a atraer.-Bueno entonces ¿con qué? A ver qué puedo hacer para salir con algo medianamente bueno.

-No tienes que hacer nada- respondió. Sakura ladeó la cabeza para dejar que un halo de luz se filtrará entre su cabeza y el cuerpo del hombre. Los vendajes despedían ese olor a nuevo envolviendo su pecho en varias vueltas. Sus dedos se posaron sobre los pliegues, tras ellos las heridas sin ser curadas aun. No había forma en todo el universo que alguien la pudiera impresionar más que él. Simplemente no había.

_-Vale, vale. Ganaste Sakura-chan- jadeó el niño con dificultad._

_Ella puso su mano izquierda en su cintura y apuntó directamente la cara de su mejor amigo con su índice derecho.- Con esta, son tres paletas de agua. Y ya lo sabes._

_-Si si, las tres de limón. Lo sé- dijo por fin recuperando la respiración.- Tenemos que encontrar una mejor solución para realizar las apuestas._

_La chiquilla de vestido verde y coletas altas se giró sobre sus zapatillas blancas. _

_-No, no y no. No soy una tonta. Yo soy mejor que tú corriendo. Sólo soy buena en eso. Tú eres hábil en los deportes, mucho más fuerte, ágil… y hasta cocinas mejor que yo… siendo yo una niña- dijo con un puchero exagerado._

_El rubio se acercó a su amiga y frotó su cabeza con fuerza.-Anda, doble o nada. Te apuesto a que llegó primero que tu a mi casa. Mi mamá compró daifuku._

_Sakura lo miró desde su altura y sonrió contenta asintiendo. Porque a pesar de que perdería… él siempre le ofrecería lo mejor a cambio de su mejor esfuerzo. _

Abrió los ojos de repente. Vaya… ese sueño lo había sentido tan real que pudo oler el pasto de la ladera. Sakura frotó su enorme frente que sudaba y el dolor de su vientre le avisó la razón de su despertar tan brusco. Se giró para optar por la posición fetal y disminuir el malestar cuando encontró su cama vacía.

La rosa se levantó alterada buscando a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche eso que le hacía falta. La había dejado sola… sin avisarle. Estaba sola de nuevo.

Por favor no. Toco a tientas la sabana y no encontró ese calor ajeno a su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó de la mano con su palpitar.

-Te despertaste, menos mal. Porque aquí te traigo un poco de té.

Sakura miró adelante y vio la silueta de Naruto con un tazón en sus manos. Vestía su pantalón de hospital y sus vendajes que por alguna extraña razón resaltaban en la oscuridad.

-Te estabas quejando dormida así que fui a preparar un poco de té.-dijo pasito debido a la situación y a la hora.

-Es de…

-Canela, sí.

-Qué bien, porque no me gusta

-de menta… lo sé.

**Continuará**

**Sandeces Random:**

-Este capítulo DIOS MIO…. UN MES COMPLETO haciendo asquerosas seis páginas. No me gustaba como quedaba, escribí y re escribí como 5295068430645 veces. Una línea diaria… que luego borraba. Pero por fin. Tenía un bloqueo terrible. Mi musa me abandonó por otro y se largo ush ¬¬

-Ahora sí les cuento que sólo queda esta historia en mi repertorio de fics NS. Mi historia para el final de shots NaruSaku ha sido terminada. Así que sí no se han pasado, vayan y miren las historias.

-Para acallar cualquier tipo de rumor suscitado por una que otra lectora (ellas saben quiénes), este fic NO VA a tener 49 capítulos XD ush. No me gusta hacer tratados -_-U. Sí pasa eso será en un libro que haga a futuro ;) y se les notificará como debe ser.

-Alone Again o "De nuevo solo" es la tercera canción del OST Tsuikohen (Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

**Reviews:**

Un gran saludo a mis monstruos lectores: nig7wols, Klan-Destino, Xquic, Sakura Sannin, Ai-chan, Hortho-chan, Azkaban y Vane553.

JURO responder a sus comentarios por MP y si son anónimos en mi profile ;). Los amo chicos.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Sign-FLOW (Fandub de Mago Rey… omgosh los amo -_-) _


	4. Blood

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 4: **

**Blood**

Esquivo rápidamente la daga. Pero fue tarde pues al caer al suelo una trampa atrapó su pierna. Los dientes afilados del instrumento se clavaron a su tobillo con facilidad sacándole un grito ahogado.

-¡Haruno-san!-gritó un chunnin al ver al médico herido.- ¡Ayuda!

Sakura agarró el objeto de dientes metálicos y lo abrió con su fuerza descomunal. La lluvia arreciaba y el agua lavó la sangre que por un momento parecía brotar de su pierna.

-Silencio-ordenó al subordinado.-Nuestro deber es mantener la línea y quedarnos atrás. No hay necesidad de molestar al escuadrón.

El chico pasó saliva asustado.-Ahora vamos.

Sin dudar, Sakura alzó a un jounin herido que necesitaba atención. Se lo echó a los hombros y corrió con el joven de cabellos platinados a su lado.

-Rápido-ordenó furiosa.

-Sí-contestó el joven de inexperiencia en el campo de batalla. Su aplomo era deficiente y cada paso que daba hacía que su cuerpo enclenque tambaleara de más.

Sakura sudaba frío y si no fuese por la increíble fuerza física que estaba haciendo podría estar cayendo en una grave hipotermia. El clima no tenía perdón con el pobre bastardo que cruzará su campo de acción. Un ruido pesado atrajo su atención.

-¡Arriba hombre!-ordenó al chunnin que había colapsado a pleno trote.

-No puedo… estoy cansado- articuló tartamudeando por el frío que le calaba hasta la médula.

Sakura llevó su mano derecha a su botiquín portátil, el cual colgaba del canguro por la parte derecha. Le aventó una botellita de color caramelo.-Bébela, rápido.

El joven la bebió cómo si no hubiera mañana y un color rosa cubrió sus mejillas. El calor volvió lento pero seguro.-Gracias Haruno-san.

Sakura volvió a lo suyo siendo seguida- Recuérdame cuando lleguemos a la aldea… bajarte de rango a gennin.-Espetó furiosa cuando llegaron al refugio destinado para la misión. Varios ninjas se acercaron ayudando a Sakura con el herido. Sin pensar mucho se agachó rasgando su pantalón para ver la herida.

-Haruno-Taishou- se reportó un hombre de lentes oscuros y bata blanca extendiéndole una toalla seca color marrón.

Sakura la tomó casi rapándosela para secarse la cara. La refregó fuertemente – ¿Estado?

El hombre pasó las hojas de una planilla- Con este, ya van cinco heridos de gravedad. Hay dos en estado controlado y el resto ha sido llevado con éxito a la villa. Somos los últimos en partir. Se ha informado que la brigada ANBU número 2 ya se está encargando de la situación y nos piden despachar el puesto de control.

Sakura pasó la toalla por su nuca cerrando los ojos exhausta. Su cuerpo pareció aflojarse de repente. Cómo cuando el titiritero suelta la cruceta. Limpió sus ojos fijándolos en ese chunnin endeble. Estaba sentado atrayendo la atención de varios enfermeros cómo si estuviese en estado crítico.

-Ustedes- llamó la atención Sakura con esa mirada de aquel que sujeta las riendas.

-Taishou- contestaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Cuántos heridos se registran?-preguntó seria mirando al chunnin jadeando.

-Unos 10-contestó uno de los enfermeros.

-¿Unos…?-respondió inquisidora frunciendo sus cejas.

-Exactamente 10- respondió esta vez.

-Entonces tenemos que dejar de perder el tiempo con estupideces como esta.- ordenó furiosa pero sin levantar el tono de voz.

-Tú ¿cuál es tu nombre chunnin?

El chico se levantó temblando más por el temor que por el frío- Yakushi Kabuto.

-Cómo te lo dije hace un rato, te lo vuelvo a repetir. En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha, te reporto con el Hokage. Cambias de rango.

El chico incrédulo se despabiló de su fingida actuación viendo a la rosa con un odio tal que parecía empañar sus gafas.- Eso no está permitido y menos por una orden de una… asquerosa mujer.-espetó desidioso.

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves?- dijo uno de los enfermos ofendidos ante tal agravio yéndose contra él. Sakura lo paró con su mano.

-Te aviso como conducto regular para que no te lleves sorpresas al momento de la dimisión. Soporto la idea de tener novatos en misiones A, pero lo que no soporto es la insolente actuación. Para mí la medicina es el arte de la muerte y de la vida. No puedo aguantar a farsantes que no sólo ponen en riesgo la vida de otros sino la suya propia. Eso está más allá de mis límites. Si no sabes valorarte, no creo que merezcas ser llamado ni siquiera ninja.

El silencio se esfumó cuando Sakura terminó de hablar. Ni siquiera los heridos se quejaban.- Ebisu, levantamiento, ahora.

El de anteojos afirmó con la cabeza mandando con gritos a los encargados. Como hormigas dispuestas volvieron a su labor, dejando a un joven de cabellos platas con un objetivo tan claro como el agua en las hojas. La venganza es un plato que se servia frío.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Mírate no más. El jefe del equipo médico en convalecencia.-se burló Naruto llegando a la habitación de Sakura. Acostada y con una pierna vendada recibió a sus amigos con el cejo fruncido.

-Realmente fue la combinación de dos cosas-explicó rápidamente limpiándose su nariz por enésima vez en cinco minutos.

-Sí, una peste de los mil demonios junto con una pierna fracturada. Vaya que eres torpe Sakura-comentó el rubio con un mirar serio pero con cara despreocupada. En verdad lo importante siempre se transmite por los ojos.

-Sasuke, pláceme verte por acá. Soy digno de una visita. Me considero suertudo.

El joven de brunos cabellos como crin de caballo fino siguió derecho hasta la ventana donde se quedó quieto, encontrando más entretención en la calle que en su visita.

-Esa es la forma de Sasuke de ser amable-dijo Naruto apoyándose en el barandal a los pies de la cama.

-Y… ¿cómo les va? Escuche que hay retrasos en la entrega de medicamentos en las misiones C. Realmente estuve al pendiente de eso esta semana per…

-Ya ya ya-le paro Naruto con un ademán de su mano- Tranquilo hombre que ya se están encargando de eso por ti. Tú sólo relájate y procura recuperarte. Disfruta de nuestra gran compañía…-rió viendo a Sasuke.

El aludido tan sólo cerró los ojos con molestia viendo de nuevo a la ventana.- Estás toda un hilo de conversación hoy ¿no? Hasta a Itachi-san se le saca más sonrisas con una cuchara que a ti una mísera palabra. En verdad que eres más agrio que limón biche.

Sakura tan sólo soltó la risa por el comentario de Naruto. Pero se obligó a callar con sus manos cuando el menor de los Uchiha se acercó a ellos con esa aura de muerte y pesadez que siempre parecía acompañarle- Adiós- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡HABLÓ! Por el Dios Rikudou… ¡habló! Mira que eres todo un cotilla Sakura. De seguro lo enamoraste con tu carilla de niño bonito-molestó Naruto a su amiga, a lo que ella le respondió mandándole su pañuelo lleno de mocos a la cara.

-Que delicia…-musitó el rubio limpiándose con la manga de su sudadera.-Ahora seremos dos los enfermos… y mira que yo acabo de salir de convalecencia- canturreó melodramático colocándose la mano derecha sobre el pecho y mirando hacia arriba abogando por una luz divina.

-Serás imbécil hombre- rió cómplice mientras se sonaba de nuevo, esta vez con un pañuelo desechable.

Los dos rieron como los mejores amigos que eran. Bajo la fachada masculina reverberaba el deseo de los inversos. La puerta sonó callándolos paulatinamente.

-Adelante- dijo Sakura con su voz apestada.

-Tsunade Ojii-san-saludó Naruto despreocupado. Una maña que Sakura le reprochaba bastante al dirigirse a él. Al líder de la aldea y máxima autoridad en ella.

-Hokage-sama para ti cretino-respondió el ninja rubio de porte corpulento y anchas vestiduras blancas. Parecía un bloque de hielo andante con tanta prenda suelta.

-Tsunade-Shishou

-Vaya Sakura, no estás tan grave como me lo habían contado.

Tsunade Godaime Hokage-sama era un hombre como Sakura. Una virgen jurada de blondos cabellos. Tan claros que a veces se le veía el cuero cabelludo. Sus proporciones de fémina coqueta se revelaban bajo su túnica ceremonial, pero era lo más ancho que tenía para vestir. Así que Tsunade a la vista, parecía un hombre obeso y dejado. De cortos cabellos y mejillas rellenas que se tornaban como tomates cuando tenía mucho calor o se le iba la mano con el sake.

-Espero haya recibido el informe. Se lo entregué a Ebisu antes de entrar al hospital.

Tsunade se acercó colocando su mano derecha sobre la pierna maltrecha de la rosa emitiendo ese chakra tan de ella. Tan cálido y de color verde habichuela.-Sí, me lo entregaron. Precisamente de eso venía a hablarte. Bueno, además de venir a echar uno que otro chismecillo que hace tan bien al alma.

Naruto se desperezó con un sonoro ronquido que llamó la atención a Tsunade- Un chisme privado… ¡claro! Si nos permites ¿no?

-Está bien. De igual manera el chisme es chisme al saberse en boca de algunos.

El rubio miró a su amiga rosa y esbozo esa sonrisa que hacía que sus colmillos salieran un poco de su boca. Tsunade bajo su mano al terminar la momentánea terapia y se remango las estorbosas mangas. Estaba haciendo un calor brutal y se sentía huevo sobre sartén.

-Me llegó la notificación que bajaste a un chunnin de rango.

Naruto se enderezó por primera vez interesado en lo que Sakura tenía para decir. Esas decisiones no eran nada bien vistas y no podía concebir que ella hubiese hecho algo así sin buenas razones. Porque a pesar de su filosofía de vida tan estricta frente a la mayoría de las cosas de importancia… esta no parecía una de ellas.

- Tsunade-Shishou el caso de

-Sólo vengo a notificarte que apoyé la petición… y fue bajado de rango. Hice una investigación previa con algunos testigos que estuvieron ahí y mire el registro de desempeño. Así mismo hablé con Orochimaru y aunque su habilidad es tenaz para la medicina… no sólo de habilidades se crea el ninja.

-Mi intención nunca ha sido crear discordia entre el grupo. Sé que fue algo cortante y tal vez me malinterpreten como un abuso de poder. Pero créame que esa nunca ha sido mi intención… y menos estando en mi posición. Espero lo entienda.

Naruto pasó saliva viendo como Sakura apretaba su pañuelo maloliente. Enarcó las cejas con ese talante de querer ser serio, pensó que así le daría un poco de fuerzas. Porque esos eran los ademanes que le decían que en efecto, ella tenía miedo y no era tan fuerte con ella quería.

Tsunade rió limpiando su frente con la manga derecha dejando un rastro de piel muerta y sucia en la inmaculada bata.-Está haciendo mucho calor ¿no les parece? Iré por una buena bebida. El papeleo apremia y Shizune no demora en pillar que me escape. Parece un perro el condenado. Sakura, te espero en una semana.

Y tan rápido como llegó, el Hokage de Konoha salió de la habitación. Una buena estrategia de su parte, tomando en cuenta que esa "semana" no era justificada y ella alegaría. Pero ¿a quién? Si su jefe inmediato le había dado unos días libres.

-Toda una semana ¿eh? Que suertudo-comentó Naruto viendo a Sakura sonarse por largo tiempo. Ella y sus modales frente a otros. Pero frente a él, todo era permitido. Eso le gustaba, pues le otorgaba cierta privacidad ganada.

-Naruto…

El rubio la miró esperando a que terminará la frase- Do me diento muy bient- admitió por fin cuando ni un pizca de viento pasaba por sus fosas nasales.

-¿En serio? Ni me había dado cuenta-rió botando los pañuelos usados para brindarle el de él.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Bueno, realmente eso no vio lo venir. Ni si quiera sentir. Ella nunca pudo entender cuando la gente decía "siento que me va a dar gripa". Eso en su cuerpo era imposible de predecir. Así como el clima. De un momento a otro era un torrente de adrenalina laboriosa y al otro estaba medio muerta en una cama. No era de enfermarse mucho pero las pocas veces que lo hacía… era un asqueroso pedazo de carne y que despedía un aura enrarecida que alejaba a cualquier humano sano.

-He sacado una solución salina gracias a los cuernos de los siervos de los Nara. Dios los bendiga. Se hacen maravillas con eso-musitó Tsunade dejando un frasquito de un polvo nacarado en la mesa de noche de Sakura.

La rosa no se atrevió ni a contestar. Ni siquiera la voz le llegaba a las muelas-Tómate una infusión con una cucharadita tres veces al día y en dos a tres días volverás a…-dijo Tsunade viendo a su alumna. Iba a decir que volvería a la normalidad pero francamente…- volverás a la vida.

Porque era tan sencillo como eso. La pobre andaba medio muerta.

-Gracias… Shishou-musitó ronca y con alguno que otro gallo en la entonación.

-No hables más que me deprimes.-Respondió Tsunade con cara de mártir.-Y tú, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo ¿qué no debías estar ayudando a al gato de la señorita Okita? Iruka mandó la notificación desde esta mañana. Ese animal del demonio deberían ponerlo como ninja asiduo.

Naruto bajó el embalaje con cara de frustración secándose unas gotas de sudor debajo de su nariz- Esas misiones clase D son para los genins… y yo soy un ANBU. Que otros se encarguen-refunfuño parándose frente a Tsunade viéndole desde arriba.

Tsunade lo agarró por la oreja -¿Disculpa?

Naruto ahogó un grito quedando de rodillas- Está bien, ya voy ya voy.

La rubia de cabellos rubios y cortos se acercó a su oído- Y después de eso te notificas con Sai que hay una nueva misión. Luego pasas por mi oficina y firmas de una vez por todas los pagares de sueldo con Shizune.

-Vale vale

-Ya sabes cómo funciona eso de la burocracia. Y si no firmas no te giran el siguiente pago… y no queremos eso ¿verdad?-apretó con más fuerza.

-No no no

-Bien-soltó por fin alegre.- Te veo marchar.

Naruto pareció tartamudear algo viendo a Sakura con ojos cerrados respirar con dificultad en su cama.- Pero…

Sintió de repente una chakra descomunal nacer del cuerpo del Hokage. Lo suficiente para salir huyendo. Tsunade exhaló calmando su posible ira yendo a la cama al lado de Sakura. Puso su mano sobre la enorme frente de su aprendiz frunciendo el seño- Sakura tu eres un hombre, no lo olvides.

La rosa entreabrió los ojos sin responder ante el comentario.-En la vida las decisiones por más duras que parezcan, se tomaron por una razón poderosa… y es nuestro deber mantenerlas.

Esta vez Sakura abrió los ojos. Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa enarcando la boca mostrando esas arrugas profusas que nacen con la edad- Sólo divago. Ya sabes se sufre de demencia senil con la edad.

Sin más, el Hokage tomó su cofia colocándosela en la cabeza con ajuste. Se le tendía a resbalar bastante- Intentaré pasar por la noche para revisarte. Kushina Uzumaki es buena amiga de esta casa ¿no?

-Jumm-graznó la enferma como gesto afirmativo.

-De seguro el revoltoso de Naruto le comentó que andas indispuesto. Seguro recibirás visitas agradables. Ya sabes… es bueno que alguien se encargue de uno de vez en cuando.

La puerta se cerró sumergiendo a Sakura en esos estados meditabundos del alma que le fastidiaban bastante.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Cuando Naruto supo de la muerte de su padre, Sakura no dijo nada. No musitó palabra alguna y se mantuvo distante de él haciendo de sombra atrás. Ella de 15 y él con unos inmaduros 19. _

_Namikaze Minato, muerto en misión. Cuarto Hokage de Konoha dejando viuda a su esposa y sin padre a su único hijo. Naruto realmente parecía no asimilarlo del todo. Es como cuando te llega una noticia tan absurda que sólo la escuchas, pero no la terminas de creer. Sólo vas por la vida de paso en paso con la firme convicción que algún día te calce para entenderlo del todo._

_Sakura lo sabía y no quería presionar. Así que se la pasaba ahora, todos los días en la casa de los Namikaze. Había perdido la costumbre de llamar a la puerta a través de los años, así que pasaba derecho sin ni siquiera golpear. Muy maleducada. _

_Iba con una pantaloneta gris con una asquerosa franja naranja. Su camisa verde biche no era tampoco una joya y no complementaba el atuendo. Pero bueno, era ropa gratis que Naruto le pasaba cuando a él ya le quedaba chica. Una vez en la sala pudo ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en el sofá. Iba a saludar pero él la interrumpió._

_-Nunca me gustaron los guisantes… Son redondos, dudosos, verdes y raros. Es como masticar plástico hervido.-_

_Sakura se rio internamente al preguntarse de dónde podría haber Naruto haber comido plástico hervido.-Siempre que él me los acercaba mandaba la mano contra la cuchara y se los hacía regar. Entonces él me enviaba al rincón por una hora y media._

_Sakura se sentó a su lado sintiendo como poco a poco esa voz perdía su tono varonil para salir casi como un hilo aguado por la congoja.-Hoy cuando fui a comer al Ichiraku, el ramen tenía guisantes flotando…y los comí… y supe que mi papá había muerto.-Se ahogó en su llanto perdiendo la capacidad de hablar. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos- Lo supe en el sabor, lo supe cuando los tragaba, porque fue como pasar mi infancia de un bocado con caldo de pollo. Y lo supe, supe que él no volvería para recordarme las cosas. Porque a pesar de tener 19 me siento como un crio porque quiero que me sigan corrigiendo ciertas cosas. Y cuando mastiqué supe que eso ya no sería así… y fue como caer en un abismo de realidad que me golpeó como el más fuerte de los golpes. _

_No pudo seguir hablando. Con una infinita tristeza se ahogo en su saliva emitiendo sonidos de burro arremetido. Sakura pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de él para intentar calmarlo pero no era nada útil. Naruto bajó sus manos para abrazarla tumbándola al suelo de paso. Sakura muy incómoda comenzó a tartamudear diciéndole algo como "calma" y "quítate" todo mezclado. _

_El rubio posó su mejilla húmeda encima de la de ella y se limpió con un movimiento ascendente de su cabeza. Quedó mirándola fijamente. Sakura estaba muy perturbada y bastante nerviosa. La situación en sí era una demencia y ella sólo podía ver los mocos aguados de Naruto salir goteando de su nariz._

_-Te amo- dijo de repente. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos con afán y su respiración comenzó a precipitarse al ritmo de una batería.-Hombre, yo también ¿te amo? Somos amigos… ¿no?-contestó con una risa burlona rezando por dentro que esa fuese la respuesta de lo que sea que estuviera implicando Naruto. _

_Naruto negó la cabeza enérgicamente como si la sola idea de la mala interpretación por parte de ella le destrozara la razón.-Yo te amo como mujer. Yo quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte con deseo… yo te amo._

_Y fue mucha información para tan corto tiempo, para tan corta respiración y para tan corta razón. Sakura lo empujó de una patada poderosa y gateó un poco hasta coger el impulso necesario para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo. Mientras tanto una mujer de largos y rojos cabellos cerró los ojos con tristeza escondida tras la puerta principal._

Sakura abrió los ojos perezosa y enfocó la vista cuando vio un habanero sangriento mirarle desde arriba. Ella sonrió contenta- Kushina-san…

Kushina Uzumaki con ese tono de su cabello, ahora con una que otra hebra teñida por la edad, cambiaba el paño mojado para empaparlo de nuevo con agua fría.- ¿Cómo te sientes? Has dormido todo el día.-respondió con esa manera de ser con ella tan sutil y maternal. Dios… cómo la adoraba.

-Mareada

La rosa volvió a cerrar los ojos no estando segura si estaba de hecho despierta o el sueño era muy real.-Me soñé… con Naruto.

Kushina rió quedadamente volviendo a ponerle el paño esta vez más frío-Espero no haya sido una pesadilla.

-Creo que exactamente eso fue.

-Pues no me extraña-dijo riendo esta vez más estrepitosamente.-De hecho ha estado mandando a Sai-kun a mirar cómo sigues. Es muy divertido ver ratones de tinta cada cinco minutos… cómo ahora.

En el alfeizar de la ventana se poso un ratón de tinta que se paró en sus dos patas esperando un aplauso del público. Emitió un sonidillo chirriante y sus bigotes falsos se movieron.-Ya despertó y le voy a preparar algo de comer. Que no se preocupe que hoy me quedo a dormir con él.

No siendo más, el animalito salió por donde vino dejándolos solos.-Kushina-san… no es necesario.

-Creo que cuando casi no puedes decir eso, sí se hace necesario.

Sakura se volvió a arropar cayendo de nuevo en el sueño. La fiebre hacía estragos en ella y el olor a okayu la envolvía más en la ensoñación. Podía escuchar entre ligeros cabeceos los sonidos de alguien ocupado en la cocina. Las ollas moverse, el agua salir, el sonar de la fricción del trapo sobre la superficie. De seguro ella estaba haciendo lo que hace las amas de casa.

Esbozó una sonrisita muy particular y cayó dormida por completo.

_Había pasado una semana completa desde esa confesión caótica. Evitarlo se le antojo la opción más acertada, pero con ella, las ansías locas le perforaban el estomago por tanto exceso de bilis. Estar en el mismo equipo y evitarlo cada vez que podía… no era nada agradable. Entonces fue cuando saliendo de las duchas destinadas para las vírgenes él la tomó de la muñeca con una fuerza exagerada y la entró al recinto cerrando tras de sí la puerta para que nadie los viera. _

_-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que dijo con la mirada abajo y sus mechones cubriéndolo para evitar la vergüenza. _

_-¿Por qué qué? No te entiendo- respondió desentendida soltándose del agarre de un manotón. Naruto se quedó parado quieto y la enfrentó con la mirada. Sakura nunca se le olvidaría ese mirar. Era de confusión, de duelo, de mucha pena y tristeza. Parecía un niño perdido del agarre de su madre. Tan solo y con una desesperación tal que no se le hizo justo seguir fingiendo indiferencia._

_-Naruto mira… las cosas entre los dos no deben ser como tu las quieres._

_-¡Y como tu las quieres también!-respondió cerrando los ojos frustrado._

_-Yo no quiero que las cosas sean así. Espero eso te quede claro._

_Naruto hizo lo impensable. Hizo lo que por años oculto con capas y capas de conformidad. Tomó su cuello y la acercó a él con un poder tal que Sakura se sintió indefensa como hoja. La amasaba como un panadero hábil entre sus roces hambrientos. Ella asustada opuso la resistencia más fehaciente jamás hecha. Lo golpeo con dureza con los puños cerrados. Emitió su terrible chakra de destrucción masiva en cada movimiento. Podía sentirlo, el daño que le hacía era fatal. Y sin embargo el seguía pegado a sus labios como una lapa. Sakura estaba exhausta ya, mantenía fruncida la boca para no darle paso a la lengua que él, con tanto empeño deseaba introducir. La había lamido toda. Qué horror._

_La rosa comenzó a quejarse desesperada ante tal violación y entonces vio dos lágrimas traslucidas caer de los ojos cerrados de su amigo. Fue bajando su agresividad y respiro profundamente entrecerrando los ojos como una derrota placentera. Bajo los brazos tal muñeca de trapo y su expresión dejo el entrecejo tieso para pasar a uno calmado. Sintiendo la aceptación por parte de ella, él la soltó poco a poco hasta dejarla. Sólo se unían por sus labios sellados._

_-No me queda del todo claro-dijo el rubio cuando se separó de ella con tono cansado y algo melancólico. Sakura alzó su mano para posarla en una de las mejillas húmedas de él dándole a entender un pacto silencio de mutuo acuerdo. _

Kushina Uzumaki volvió a cambiar el paño. Mientras su rostro lleno de congoja derramaba lágrimas silenciosas al escuchar a Sakura llamar a Naruto en sueños con hermosas frases de compromiso y ese tan fatídico "te quiero". La roja llevó sus manos al rostro llorando por el infortunio de ella, de su hijo y de lo que sería de ellos a futuro.

**Continuará**

**SANDECES RANDOM:**

-No sé si ya se abran enterado, pero gane el TORNEO de shots del foro :3. Ohhh yo nunca había ganado nada así (por web…. xD). Siempre quedo en segundo lugar… es como una maldición que se ha roto ESTA VEZ. Wiii. Gane con el shot "C.S Ageha". Por si alguien no ha leído. También paso a felicitar a Dany quien fue un duro competidor y uno de los mejores escritores del foro.

-Este capítulo me sacó muchas canas verdes. Pero al final mi musa volvió a besuquearse conmigo y salió tan chévere. Me ha gustado mucho el resultado.

-Blood o "sangre" es la cuarta canción del OST Tsuikohen (Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

**Reviews:**

Gracias a Klan-Destino, nig7wols, Sakura sannin, Xquic, ahsayuni15f, Azkaban, mnkdracoin. Contestaciones con mensajito privado.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (opening de la serie del mismo nombre)_


	5. Day after Day

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 5: **

**Day after Day**

Algo pasaba. Definitivamente algo pasaba. Naruto la estaba evitando y había dejado de frecuentarla esa semana por completo. Se veían de vez en cuando, cuándo Tsunade los llamaba a una que otra reunión para concretar asuntos y rendir informes. Ella muy diligente no otorgaba miradas innecesarias y no lo miraba cuando se encontraba parado al lado de ella. Así que sólo podía sentir su presencia poderosa con ese olor tan de él a su lado. En el mismo instante en que el Hokage terminaba de hablar, podía ver cómo él se giraba sobre sus talones y salía.

Sakura no era muy buena para eso de pensar que sentir al respecto. Pero si sentía curiosidad al preguntarse las razones detrás de la ignorada.

-Sakura-llamó Tsunade mirando un papel.

El médico en jefe se quedo quieto esperando las palabras de su sensei- Necesito que dobles turnos en el hospital. Estamos enviando equipos a la frontera del país y francamente necesito sacar nueva guarnición de médicos lo más rápido posible. No damos abasto.

-Eso es fácil… pongan mujeres- dijo casi escupiendo.

El Hokage levantó la mirada del papel un poco quieto ante tal frase.-Agradece que solo estamos nosotros en este cuarto. No quiero volver a escuchar una estupidez como esas. ¿Entendido?

La rosada entrecerró los ojos aparentando sus puños realizó una reverencia rápida-Si Hokage-sama- Sin más salió de la oficina sin alguna evidencia de su cuerpo de estar turbada.

Sakura pasaba por los pasillos generales algo meditabunda. Iba a hablar con Naruto en los cuarteles ANBU pero ahora con doble turno, esa idea quedo desechada como papel en cesto de basura. Sin más, miró su reloj de pulso y apuró su paso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Dos semanas después de haber visto a Naruto en la oficina de Tsunade, Sakura no supo más de él, más de lo que sabían todos por su obligación. Y en verdad cayó en cuenta el viernes de esa semana cuando por fin pudo llegar a su casa temprano después de no pasarse por ahí casi cuatro días.

Tomó la maleta y la arrojó al mismo mueble. El oficio que había hecho Kushina hace ya unos días aun permanecía debido a la usencia de ella. Así que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Fue a su cuarto donde ya a la mitad del pasillo la camisa que tenía había terminado en el suelo. Cuando llegó a la puerta recordó un papel que debía haber firmado. La rosa se quedó parada frunciendo el seño al pensar las posibles implicaciones de llevar eso hasta el lunes.-Mierda- musitó de mal humor volviendo a recoger su camisa. Tomó un buso colgado en la perchera a la salida y regresó a los cuarteles generales a terminar la vuelta no hecha.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-En verdad que es toda una noticia.

-Se lo tenía bien guardado el condenado.

-Ehh Neji pero cuenta más. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?- dijo un hombre cambiando su uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Hombre no lo jodas, que acá sabemos que a ese hace rato le gusta la prima- rió otro golpeando al hombre del que hablaban.

Hyuuga Neji le quitó la mano de una corrida mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se tensaron. Un leve chakra emanó de su cuerpo callando las bromas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa acá?

Todos voltearon a mirar viendo a Naruto serio a la entrada. Iba con el chaleco que tenía cuando aún era jounin. Le gustaba usarlo cuando entrenaba largas horas. Y por el sudor que resbalaba por sus mechones se notaba que acababa de realizar una rutina bastante pesada y no estaba de humor para "chismes de casillero".- Ehh Naruto-taishou… Sólo felicitábamos a Hyuuga por el feliz acontecimiento… y claro a usted también de paso.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos yendo a su locker al lado de Neji. Este se colocaba su bandana sobre la frente con mirada seria adelante.- ¿Volverás esta noche?-preguntó el de cabellos largos y brunos.

El rubio bajó el cierre del chaleco para quitárselo- Cómo lo he venido haciendo las últimas noches, sin falta.

El Hyuuga cerró la puerta fuertemente yéndose del vestidor. El silencio reinó el lugar-¿Qué? ¿Les doy besito a todos para que de verdad tengan de qué hablar?-preguntó Naruto mirando a los restantes que lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirar abajo y seguir con sus cosas un poco más rápido que lo habitual.

Naruto vio su camisa limpia colgada dentro del casillero y mandó su mano derecha a su entrecejo donde masajeó un rato-"Así es… como las últimas noches… del resto de mi vida".

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura salió de la oficina de registro, habiendo mandando el papeleo necesario para una importación de medicamento a Konoha. Así que terminando la única razón que la alejó de un merecido descanso se dirigió a la salida por el corredor, cuando divisó a lo lejos a Naruto. Iba con ropa de particular y mirada seria. La rosa apuró el paso y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él decidió gritar su nombre para llamar su atención… pero se quedo quieta cuando vio que a la salida lo esperaba alguien.

Sakura se quedó quieta para no ser notada asomando su cabeza. Era la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga con un hermoso vestido color celeste y ese aroma a sándalo que emanaba era algo que… ¿envidiaba? Sakura se miró a si misma llevándose la manga de su saco a la nariz. Un fuerte aroma le golpeó las fosas nasales haciendo que quitara la prenda de inmediato. Llevó su mano a la cabeza sintiendo su cabello grasoso y pegajoso. Su mirada decayó de pronto como aquel que cae de un peñasco. Ella era horrible… -Soy un hombre-musitó con una risa un poco trastornada.

Decidió salir de su escondite. Cuando salió del edificio, la pareja hablaba amenamente y riendo como si el chiste más gracioso se hubiera dicho.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rió señalando con su cabeza para que Naruto se volteara-Sakura…-fue lo único que pudo decir ante un mutismo que lo abrazó de la nada.

-Hola, hace mucho no nos veíamos-saludó súper casual levantando la mano.

Naruto miraba a todas partes menos a ella. Lucía nervioso y bastante más torpe de lo que comúnmente era.-Y... ¿me presentas?-preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa casual y natural.

-Oh si si… Hinata, ella es Sakura Haruno. Es el líder de…

-Del escuadrón médico.-completó Hinata extasiada de la felicidad. Se adelantó un paso e hizo una reverencia-Es un gusto conocerlo. Sus proezas son tan grandes como el mismo Hokage.

Sakura rio incrédula-No creo que para tanto, pero si lo dice la heredera de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha, lo tomo como todo un honor.

Que hermosa era. Un cabello largo y ondeante como la más fina de las sedas. Azul oscuro, como el más profundo de los océanos. Y sus ojos, como las perlas más resplandecientes de la arena. Un suspiro se aglutinó en su boca que se devolvió por donde había venido. Era un encanto a la vista y una chica con un millón y medio de pretendientes. ¿Y cómo no? En sí era una muñequita de fino tono porcelana y agraciadas manos. Parecía bailar con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Es hora de irnos ya-comentó Hinata viendo a Naruto. Él hombre le soltó una risita a modo de respuesta.

-Espero nos encontremos en otra ocasión. Así podríamos tomar el té y degustar algo de dango. Sé de buena fuente que hay un hermoso local que sirve los dulces más ricos de Konoha.

Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y con una reverencia cuando Hinata se despidió de ella con la misma venia.

-¿Nos vemos… después?- fue lo único que Sakura pudo soltar cuando Naruto se iba detrás de la mujer.

-Claro, mañana tenemos nueva asignación de misiones.- le respondió sonriente volteándose para dejarla sola.

Un viento hondeo fuertemente envolviendo a la chica de rosas cabellos en la más horrible de las soledades.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

No quería. En serio que no quería escuchar. Pasaba por los pasillos rápidamente con mirada furiosa al frente para darle una señal de advertencia a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. No estaba de humor. Hace semanas no estaba. Porque hace semanas la noticia que le arrebató la felicidad fue dada como si estuviera en un banquete. Y él como plato principal.

_Por fin había terminado temprano. Hace días no había estado en la aldea y ver a su Sakura-chan, era lo único que mantenía la sonrisa en Naruto a pesar de su horrible cansancio. Casi se relamía los labios al saber del encuentro que tendría en contados minutos. Sostenerla entre sus brazos, apretujarla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado y lo mucho que la deseaba. Si. Eso se le apetecía. Fue cuando la puerta sonó._

_En su pequeño departamento, no tuvo que dar muchos pasos para abrir y ver de quién se trataba._

_-'Kaa-san…-musitó asombrado._

_-Que cariñoso hijo-respondió Kushina pasando al interior._

_-Claro sigue, sigue- dijo algo sarcástico extendiendo el brazo como sirviente a amo. _

_-¿Qué no te alegra ver a tu madre?-suspiró ella parándose al frente de él sin tener la más mínima intención de sentarse a hacer visita._

_-Tú sabes que si… pero es que tu nunca vienes acá._

_Kushina Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos tapándose a nariz y levantando los hombros- Y como no. Mira que pocilga tienes acá. Pareces un cerdo. La educación que te di, evidentemente se fue por el desagüe._

_-¿Qué quieres 'Kaa-san? Estoy algo cansado._

_-Quiero nietos._

_Naruto se atoró en su propia saliva y tosió hasta el hígado. -¿Disculpa?- preguntó por fin una vez calmado._

_-Naruto tienes 27 años… casi 28. Es hora de aterrizar en la realidad._

_El rubio se enderezó viéndole de manera irónica- Claro, porque arriesgar mi vida a diario por la paz de esta aldea no es la realidad…_

_Kushina carraspeó con la garganta- No quise decir eso. Déjame volver a decirlo. Naruto la soledad no es buena. Yo tuve a tu padre muchos años y fui absolutamente feliz. Tener una familia es algo importante. _

_-'Kaa-san yo no me siento solo._

_Kushina frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su hijo algo enamoradiza… no podía permitirlo.-Naruto, he estado hablando con el clan Hyuuga para trazar alianzas con los Uzumaki.-El rubio se enderezo quitando esa sonrisa tímida que tenía- y con Hiashi-san hemos llegado a la idea que sería beneficioso para el futuro dar con un descendiente que converja las dos líneas de sangre._

_-Con esa jerga bonita me estás diciendo que me quieres vender en matrimonio ¿cierto?- La pelirroja solo afirmó.-A ver a ver... Dos cosas. La primera ¿qué ese clan no es receloso por preservar su línea por el Byakugan? Y dos…-Naruto se acercó a su madre colocando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella- y quiero decir esto de la mejor manera posible ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?_

_-El Clan Hyuuga sabe perfectamente que los Uzumaki somos longevos, nuestra salud y prospecto de vida es impresionante. Y para ellos eso es un gran beneficio. Un Byakugan casi eterno. Y no, no estoy loca. Naruto…-la madre tomó la mano derecha de su hijo entre las suyas- es hora de formar una familia. La soledad no es saludable, y tú necesitas la dicha de tener a alguien a tu lado. Alguien fiel. Una compañera para compartirlo todo._

_-¡Yo no estoy solo! ¡Te tengo a ti y a Sakura!_

_-Yo soy tu mamá… ¡Y EL ES TU MEJOR AMIGO!_

_Naruto se quedo helado viendo los ojos abiertos de su madre casi vidriosos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Lo sabría? No, no podría ser. Siempre habían sido cuidadosos, cautos hasta el agotamiento. No, eran ideas._

_-No solo viniste para eso… ¿verdad?-pregunto amargo sintiendo que su madre podría saber más de la cuenta. _

_Kushina bajo la cabeza viéndose descubierta.-Hoy te vas a presentar ante la hija mayor de Hiashi-san. Hinata Hyuuga nos espera. _

Y ahora, días tras día… él iba a visitar a su prometida como se lo había hecho jurar su madre, en un desesperado intento que él fuera por el camino seguro de la vida. No se atrevía a contradecirla. Porque siempre que quería hablar del tema, ella parecía llorar de la angustia y unos nervios sacados de lo absurdo la hacían temblar "piensa en tu futuro, piensa en el futuro, piensa en el futuro de todos", le decía al final. Con cada ataque de pánico que Kushina parecía tener, Naruto mas confirmaba sus sospechas. Ella podría saber lo de Sakura… y ella a su manera trataba de arreglarlo todo comprometiéndolo al salvavidas del amor ajeno.

Las visitas a la casa Hyuuga eran toda una parafernalia que acontecía al veredicto final. No se había anunciado formalmente el compromiso, pero mientras, los implicados se conocían. Así que fue que Naruto comenzó ir todas las noches o las que tenía disponibles para acercarse más a Hinata. Y con cada acercamiento él la quería más. Así es. Suscitaba en él un cariño de tipo fraternal. Porque por más que el quisiese otra cosa, no podría. Porque la única mujer que a su corazón y a su cuerpo hacía vibrar tenía cabellos rosados, de corte corto y piel blanca. Pero encontró en Hinata una hermana menor que lo confortaba y hasta le contaba sus secretos de niña mimada.

"Me gusta mucho Neji" le había confesado una noche. Al calor de una sopa de tofu en el comedor principal. Lo había dicho en tono bajo y muerta del susto. Pero sus ojos centelleaban con candor con sólo la mención de ese nombre. Fue cuando Naruto entendió que en ella había encontrado a alguien similar. Entonces los dos se acercaron pero no como amantes o futuros cónyuges, sino como protector a confidente.

Sin embargo a los ojos de las dos familias, tenían que mantener la fachada. Sobre todo cuando el anuncio estaba tan próximo. No habían llegado aún a una solución de escapatoria. Eso aun estaba en el tintero, pero algo tendrían al final.

Por eso, el último mes evitaba todo. Evitaba a todos y la evitaba a ella. ¡OH Sakura! Cuando su imagen venía a su mente le provocaba raptarla y llevársela lejos con él. Lejos de todo. Lejos de las reglas, de las normas… de lo que habían construido con los años. Su sola ausencia no ausente le perforaba el alma y sus sentidos caían a lo más bajo. Ella a su lado esperando algo más que el saludo, una mirada y él la traicionaba. Como ahora…

-Llegas tarde-dijo Tsunade viendo por el rabillo del ojo mientras miraba un pergamino. Naruto hacia su entrada en la oficina del Hokage.

-Lo siento.

No dijo nada más. Ahí estaba parada Sakura con porte firme y mirada fija en Tsunade. Así era mejor. Que las reglas que tanto se había impuesto ella a lo largo de los años, las siguiera para siempre. Pero no fue así. Ella giro levemente y lo miro con mucha desolación. Fue un segundo pues giro de nuevo su cabeza.

-Las nuevas misiones ya están designadas. Y Sakura, buen trabajo en el entrenamiento del nuevo escuadrón médico.

-Gracias shishou

-Por eso te envío a terreno a partir de este mismo instante. Ebisu y la compañía están abajo esperándote.

Sakura paso saliva por un momento quedándose quieta. Francamente era como si el mundo confabulara para que Naruto y ella jamás quedasen. Ni siquiera para saludarse. Era absurdo. Porque eso era… absurdo.

-Shishou… yo

-Sakura… ahora…

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se giro haciendo que sus mechones cubrieran su mirada. Pasando de lado y llevándose con ella, su aroma imperceptible al resto del mundo.

-Felicidades Naruto

-…

-¿Callado? Si deberías estar feliz. Hinata Hyuuga es una buena chica, de excelente familia… serás feliz. Te lo aseguro-dijo firmando una forma.

-No lo creo, pero gracias por el augurio.

Tsunade bajo el papel y se masajeó el entrecejo- ¿Cuándo avisaran del compromiso?

-Hoy en la noche… ¿pero para que preguntas Ojii-san si tu ya lo sabes?

Tsunade respiró con profundidad nuevamente-Suficiente. Si tu no aprendiste tu lugar en lo que llevas de existencia, otros tendremos que hacerlo por ti.

-¿Y eso exactamente qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que Sakura es como un hijo para mí al igual que tú. Y no voy a permitir una desgracia. Punto final. Tómalo como quieras, me tiene sin cuidado. Tus misiones-le dijo tirándole un pergamino- y ahora fuera.

-Hokage-sama-dijo con una reverencia yéndose. Una vez fuera, su chakra se incremento en forma de un espiral de viento que era de un color amarillo sol… con la potencia de destrucción de uno. Pero se contuvo demoliendo sólo la pared. El edificio se tambaleo y varios ninjas quedaron en el suelo de la impresión. Naruto jadeó impotente echando un especie de rugido.

-Eso sale de tu salario-fue lo único que dijo Tsunade que ahora era visible por el increíble hueco.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura ausente una semana vio por fin la luz al final del túnel cuando llego a su casa mojada hasta los huesos. Sus pertenencias sucias yacían en el sofá de siempre. Absolutamente agotada se fue de zancadas a su habitación cuando un rayo cayó a la tierra como un látigo.

Abrió los ojos un tanto despavorida y se apresuró a quitarse la indumentaria para quedar en ropa interior. La faja que cubrían sus senos quedó en el suelo y por fin se desabrochó el brassier. Medio desnuda halló cobijo entre las sabanas donde quedo mirando hacia arriba. Espero… una, dos, tres y cuatro horas. Y él no apareció. Él sabía de su regreso… ¿por qué no había venido como siempre? Sakura se miró la mano derecha y sintió vergüenza. La necesidad del placer. Del placer de tenerlo a él… Porque sin duda alguna si ella sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, era porque Naruto se lo había enseñado como el más dedicado de los maestros. Pervertidos juegos que ahora extrañaba más que la comida.

La chica llevó su mano a su seno izquierdo donde jugó con su pezón hasta ponerlo duro más por la excitación que por el clima que parecía tumbar las ventanas. Cerró los ojos y recordó esa primera vez de tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos…

_Tendría Sakura unos 19 años. El día de su cumpleaños para ser exactos. Fue un día sin mucha novedad donde los festejos se realizaron sin mucha complejidad y ahora ella disfrutaba del regalo que le hacía su mejor amigo._

_Sin mucha pena y recato, apenas llegaron a la casa de Sakura. Naruto cerró con seguro todas las puertas que atravesaron hasta el dormitorio de ella. Le devoró los labios mientras ella decía cosas como "espera… basta… alguien puede venir". Cómo si eso a él le importara mucho._

_-Silencio, déjame atenderte y regalarte algo que sólo yo puedo darte-sin más palabras. Ella asintió un tanto nebulosa con tanta emoción. _

_Todo un caballero hambriento, el chico llevó a su amiga al suelo cerca a la cortina que se encontraba cerrada. Haciendo del lugar, un sitio más oscuro que la misma noche. No permitió que ella hiciese algo. Porque francamente ella no sabía. Los encuentros de ese calibre habían sido pocos, y no habían llegado más que a un toqueteo obsceno. Entonces la acomodó de tal manera que quedo sentada recostada en la pared. Entre beso húmedo y jadeos anticipados llevó su mano a la camisa ancha de ella. Masajeó sus pequeños senos que sin molestia cabían en su grande mano. Por encima de la prenda llevó su boca donde mojo la prenda sintiendo sus pezones rígidos tras de ella. _

_Apresurado le subió la camisa hasta deshacerse de ella. Sakura se llevó sus brazos para cubrirse. Nada la tapaba. Ese día no había misión, no había precaución… así que estaba como era. Naruto con amor beso sus manos y sus brazos para irlos quitando del lugar que él tanto ansiaba ver y saborear._

_-Deja…-musito._

_Ella afirmó temblorosa y giro la cabeza con ojos cerrados de la pena.-No te voy a poner una inyección. Deja de hacer esa cara.-fue lo que le dijo Naruto con una risita compresiva. _

_Para aflojarla la beso con beso tras beso. Cortos y tiernos, sin lengua o pretensiones de algo más. Es importante cultivar la confianza primero. Mucho más tranquila su cuerpo pareció más blando. Invitación perfecta para continuar. Llevó las manos a los shorts de Sakura que bajaron de un tirón pues el elástico lo hacía todo más fácil.-Mira que usar aun ropa interior de ositos y pintados por ti._

_Sakura se giró con un puchero dispuesta a golpearlo-Por eso me gustas Sakura-chan. Por cosas como estas- le dijo tierno con esa mirada tan tranquila que puede calmar hasta el más fiero de los huracanes.-No cambies nunca preciosa. No lo hagas nunca.- La rosa esgrimió unas lágrimas de gozo que se cayeron al suelo formando surcos imperfectos de humedad. Él lamió los rastros salados llevando sus labios a través de un circuito de perfección con el nombre de Sakura. Sintiendo cada caricia, las mejillas de ella fueron tomando un tono cada vez más oscuro. Primero rosa, luego carmesí y ahora un intenso rojo cereza que parecía brillar. _

_Y todo porque con cada beso, él iba más abajo. Primero sus pechos que quedaron exhaustos por las caricias, luego su vientre que quedo cansado de tanto contraerse. Y ahora su intimidad que parecía humedecerse cada vez mas. La inocencia de las pantaletas se fue cuando fueron despojadas de su dueña terminando en el suelo. _

_Naruto posó sus labios en el vello de ella. Rebosante, la chica se irguió y un grito le perforo la garganta. Llevo su mano a la boca y la mordió hasta que dolió. Aunque dolía más lo que experimentaba abajo. Un juego de toqueteos y lenguas sueltas. Él la remato cuando la tomo por los brazos y la deslizó más arriba por la pared para que él, arrodillado, pusiera las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y así su cabeza quedara sumergida en la flor de su femineidad. Refregó su nariz contra su punto diminuto de placer haciendo que latiera y se moviera de una manera extraña. Sakura gimió angustiada sacando su mano de la boca donde la saliva había dejado un rastro resplandeciente que había caído a su estomago. Su respiración fue aumentando sin parar y él, aprovechando, tomó impulso y la besó. La chica cerró los ojos…parecía maullar como gata._

_-Eres tan linda-susurró entre beso y beso en esa parte. Ya sus labios estaban húmedos por ese líquido que ella emanaba diciéndole que disfrutaba mucho de sus atenciones. Naruto consintió los mulos de Sakura erizados por el momento subiendo su mano hasta su glúteo derecho donde froto su mano fuertemente para apretarlo sacándole un suspiro largo. Le acaricio la cintura y después el vientre llevando su mano derecha donde sus labios habían estado jugando. Con su índice toco arriba de su intimidad en forma circular haciendo que su vello se moviera también._

_-Basta…-logró decir por fin Sakura con mejillas rojas y el sudor corriendo por su cara._

_-No puedo-le respondió con sinceridad sacando su lengua dando una larga lamida a ese camino de flujo agridulce que emanaba de ella. La rosa abrió los ojos como si una corriente eléctrica le pasara y tuvo que sostenerse de las cortinas para no desfallecer. El chico absorto en la tarea llevo su dedo índice y busco ese orificio de mujer. Ese espacio que sólo ellas tenían y que era la entrada y la salida de la vida. Estaba cerrado, bastante húmedo y lo sentía latir. Sin pensarlo llevo su dedo a la boca donde lo lleno con saliva para después meterlo dentro de Sakura._

_Escuchó un quejido por parte de ella pero acompañado de un mohín de sus labios. Eso le dio confianza para introducirlo por completo. Sakura abrió su boca buscando aire-Mírame Sakura-chan, déjame verte.-le dijo él desde su posición. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza- Me da pena, tengo vergüenza._

_Naruto rió y mientras su dedo salía y entraba su boca lamia como si se tratara de helado. Ella no pudo más y Naruto lo supo. La tomó con su brazo libre para colocarla en el suelo y terminar ahí. Al borde del límite del precipicio que separa la demencia del placer puro, el rubio se acostó encima de ella para devorar su boca entreabierta mientras su mano derecha seguía con la firma intención de proporcionarle lo que nadie le había dado. Lo que ni siquiera ella misma se atrevía a darse._

_-Abre los ojos-gimió con sudor viéndola de cerca._

_Sakura paso saliva sintiendo como Naruto movía su dedo índice dentro de ella, tocando esas paredes húmedas y calientes que ni ella misma había tocado alguna vez. Volvió a negar con la cabeza-Ábrelos-volvió a insistir cuando su dedo hizo un movimiento hacia arriba haciéndola palpitar y contraerse. No vio más opción que entre abrir los ojos y verlo. Ahí arriba suyo con un deje de alegría tal que sus ojos parecían brillas y que ese sudor que bajaba por sus mejillas era la prueba de un esfuerzo no pedido. Con ojos nublados por una cortina de placer y delirio. Sakura no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que parecían la conjugación de placer, felicidad y culpa. Un remolino de sensaciones que solo esas gotas traslúcidas fueron capaces de trasmitir. _

_-Te amo- dijo él fieramente sacando su dedo para masajearla en el punto donde él sabía que llegaría. La chica asintió con la cabeza incapaz de darle una respuesta verdadera y coherente. Su mejor amigo hizo movimientos rápidos con du dedo y ella se arqueó sellando sus labios para no emitir sonidos. _

_-Deja Sakura, me gusta escucharte- le susurró él a su odio seguido por una mordida._

_Y entonces ella ardió y explotó en su interior. Algo que jamás había sentido y pudo llegar al paraíso. Indescriptible sensación que era casi imposible expresar con lógica tangible. Un punto culminante donde alcanzó a acariciar la relajación total. Fueron segundos donde supo que era flotar y que era no pensar en nada. No en la vida, no en ella, no en nada estúpido como la comida o el agua. Un estado perfecto de celebración corporal y mental. Y él se lo había regalado como un amante no egoísta. _

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sus lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, al ver que había llegado al clímax por su propio tacto y ahora miraba su dedo índice y anular cubiertos y pegajosos. Se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo, y que sin él… nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera el mismo sexo.

-Naruto…-musitó con una profunda amargura haciéndose un ovillo ella misma. Con las cobijas abajo, sus calzones a mitad de muslo y un olor a orgasmo amargo levitando en el ambiente en una terrible noche de tormenta.

_Si puer cum puellula_

_moraretur in cellula,_

_felix coniunctio._

_Amore suscrescente_

_pariter e medio_

_avulso procul tedio,_

_fit ludus ineffabilis_

_membris, lacertis, labii_

_si puer cum puellula_

_moraretur in cellula_

_felix coniunctio._

Carmina Burana Acto III Cour d'amours No.19 "Si puer cum puellula (If a boy with a girl)"

**Continuará**

**Sandeces Random:**

-El fragmento al final del capítulo es el cántico goliardo "Si puer cum puellula" (**Si un chico con una chica)**. Y significa:

_Si un chico se quedase_

_con una chica en la habitación,_

_se produciría una feliz unión._

_Creciendo el amor,_

_e igualmente apartados de en medio,_

_lejos, los remilgos,_

_sería indescriptible el juego_

_de miembros, brazos y labios;_

_si un chico se quedase_

_con una chica en la habitación,_

_se produciría una feliz unión._

-Oh mi Dios, es tan DIFICIL concentrarse con tu hermana gritando, tu mamá hablando por teléfono, la lavadora a toda potencia… que horror LOS RUIDOS y la gente cuando uno escribe ush.

-Les cuento que tengo trabajo nuevo y estoy MUY CONTENTA. Me pagan por escribir… ¿así o más hecho para mi ese trabajo? Lo malo es que no sé si tendré la disponibilidad de tiempo que tengo ahora. Pero este fic seguirá, eso si NO SE PREOCUPEN.

-Capítulo dedicado a la mei mei (hermanita menor) de Isa que nació hace poquito. ¡Mashhh bonita! . uhhh

-Hice un FAN ART de Sakura de este fic xD. Para los que no lo hayan visto está en mi DA (página en mi profile)

-Day after day o "Día tras día" es la quinta canción del OST Tsuikohen (Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

REVIEWS:

Sakura sannin, Klan-destino, Azkaban, Jess, ahsayuni15f , ELOWYN3 y Noemi Hyuuga. Muchas gracias por el mensajito. Después contestaré por MP sus reviews ;)

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Carmina Burana: Cour D'Amours, No 25: O FORTUNA_


	6. In the rain

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 6: **

**In the Rain**

_La mejor de los médicos. Sakura de hábiles manos manejaba su chakra como si fuera plastilina caliente. Admirada por sus colegas, ella era muy joven para tener esa experticia. Siendo aun una estudiante se destacaba entre la multitud y prometía futuro esplendoroso de éxito sin descanso. _

_Un merito ganado a pulso, con sudor de exigencia y horas pegada a libros. Sakura Haruno de 20 años veía como sus hebras rosas caían al piso cuando Kushina le cortaba el cabello. Escuchaba el cliquetear de las tijeras y sintiendo el cepillo separando uno que otro mechón para hacer más fácil la tarea._

_-¿Tienes todo?_

_-Sí, hice compras la vez pasada._

_-Es una suerte que te pasen el estipendio mensual. No es mucho pero por lo menos mientras comienzas a ganar más en tus misiones._

_Sakura se quedo en silencio y vio su casa. No era la gran mansión, pero era bonita. Bastante simple, de colores más bien sosos. Cremas y sepias. Ser Virgen Jurada traía beneficios como la paga por parte de la Academia Ninja para sus gastos básicos. Así que hambre jamás paso y vivienda siempre tuvo. Al morir su padre, el terreno y la construcción pasaban a sus manos al convertirse ella en varón. De ser mujer, habría sido echada como un perro de su propio hogar. Ser una Virgen era estatus. Era honor entre la villa. Una forma de vivir la vida tan valerosa que ellas, ahora ellos, eran vistos casi como santas. Deidades corporales que caminaban entre los comunes. _

_-Listo. Ya estas._

_Sakura afirmó con la cabeza parándose para irse a ver en un espejo sin marco que estaba en su baño. Volteó la cabeza y volvió a girarla para ver todo el corte. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante para ver hasta donde llegaba su fleco, cosa que no le estorbara la vista. Quedo satisfecha con el resultado._

_-Que hábil Kushina-san. Muchas gracias._

_La roja se paro detrás de ella tomando sus mechones cortos para ponerlos hacia atrás. Sakura sacudió su cabeza- Estoy frentón. Mejor con el fleco._

_Kushina rió y asintió con la cabeza. _

Sakura se vio así misma en el espejo viendo que su cabello estaba muy largo. Ya uno que otro fleco rozaba sus hombros y no le gustó. La puerta sonó trayéndola a la realidad de un golpe.

Kushina Uzumaki tras la puerta se encontraba con dos bolsas pesadas y su cartera de cuero café que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. La rosa hizo una acotación personal "comprarle un nuevo bolso a Kushina". Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las bolsas para que ella no cargara.

-Mete una de ellas en la nevera. Es carne. La otra son cosas que te pueden hacer falta.

Sakura la miró inquieta viendo la bolsa de plástico. Dentro había jabones, shampoo, toallas desechables, ropa interior nueva, y ropa usada de Naruto. Ella siempre velaba por ella. Era tan dulce

-Hace tiempo no nos vemos- comentó Sakura un poco cohibida almacenando los víveres.

Kushina mordió su labio doblando las bolsas dándole la espalda- Está bien lo que me tenga que decir… -dijo Sakura al ver que aquello que no quería contarle le estaba perturbando más de la cuenta. Kushina Uzumaki por naturaleza era muy ruidosa, caprichosa y aniñada. Parecía que su boca no le daba la talla a su mente pues sus silencios eran rara vez vistos… y oídos.

-Estoy muy feliz Sakura-chan-dijo guardando la bolsa doblada en la alacena de abajo.

-¿Ahh si? ¿Puedo saber la razón?-comentó ella también de espaldas. Era como si sus ojos no quisiesen encontrarse y su tono fingido de camaradería fuera la perfecta fachada para lo inminente.

-Naruto… se casa-dijo al final con un tono agudo para darle el sentido de felicidad no comprendida aun.

-¡Qué bien!-fue lo que respondió Sakura casi como un grito. Porque en verdad, exagerar fue lo único que la separó a ella del suicidio inmediato.

Kushina parecía muy nerviosa. Pero de la manera frenética y casi demencial. Mantenía una sonrisa nada real, mientras abría y cerraba cajones encontrando en esa acción algo que la distrajera de una culpa que la mataba.- El matrimonio va a hacer algo muy simple en realidad. En dos semanas… ¡qué emoción!

Sakura rió con ella también. Que malas actrices eran –Si, tiene toda la razón. Pero ese día estaré en misión. Ya sabe como son las cosas… Tsunade-shishou no se queda quieto y ya ve.

-Si si, por supuesto que lo sé. Somos muy buenos amigos

-Claro, claro. Necesito un corte de cabello. Lo tengo largo- dijo Sakura tratando de desviar cualquier sentimiento que estuviera surgiendo.

-Sí, eso veo-mintió. Estaba de espaldas y desde que había llegado no la había mirado si quiera. ¿Qué acaso era tan repulsivo sus acciones al buscar el bienestar para sus dos personas importantes? Claro que no… entonces ¿por qué se sentía como una asquerosa persona?

En la mitad de la sala, como en los últimos años, Kushina se paraba atrás de Sakura, para cortarle el cabello. Pero esta vez, todo era enrarecido. Las tijeras se movían con tanto afán que Sakura temió que le cortara una oreja. Pero calló, y ella también. Y fue como si ese instante se dijeran todo. Entonces una, dos y tres gotas de agua cayeron a la corona de Sakura. Kushina lloraba amargamente haciendo su labor y la rosa calló. Que ella llorara por ambas. Francamente ella misma se le antojó pero algo la trabó. Y no pudo expresarlo. Estaba consciente que había un dolor tan enorme dentro de sí que se había pegado a su garganta y no parecía ni venir ni ir. Estaba ahí. Como alguien que sólo está para ver lo que acontece sin la necesidad de inmiscuirse. Agradeció cada sollozo que ella profirió porque no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la realidad. Qué vergüenza… una realidad que ella sabía.

-Listo- musitó Kushina quitándole el mantel para sacudirlo.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza donde pasar el dedo entre los cabello no tomaba más de dos segundos.-Yo… le agradezco…tanto-dijo con mirada en el piso y cabeza gacha. Acá no se hablaba de un corte. No. Claro que no. Pero era la mejor manera para no caer más en la indecencia.

Sintió como ella la despelucó con una caricia juguetona-No me agradezcas. Cualquier cosa, estoy a pocas casas de distancia.

Incapaz de decir algo más, dio unos pasos suaves y se fue de la casa Haruno. Sakura miró hacia adelante inclinando un poco la cabeza, no sintiendo más uno que otro cabello. Rodó sus ojos al piso- hay que barrer.

La muñeca autómata se levantó con su cuerpo, más pesado que la culpa. Había que hacer aseo, y nadie lo haría por ella.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Tanto se había esmerado en ignorarla, que ahora siendo al revés, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarle los pies hasta limpiárselos con la boca.

Sakura con porte firme entraba a su casillero, cuando él salía a entrenar. Se sentía tan torpe a su lado. Hace tanto que no se veían o hablaban que su presencia le revolcaba la coherencia y hacían de él una piltrafa. Unos deseos bestiales se apoderaban de él junto a una inocente torpeza que le confirmaban una y otra vez, que sí. Era ella. No podía ser otra.

Por eso cuando pasó a su lado sólo inclinando la cabeza como saludo y él bajando su mano para contestarle, supo que ya no podría más. Con la mirada azul puesta al frente se giró para cambiarse de nuevo y salir a arreglar ese loco asunto de una vez por todas.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-¿Qué QUÉ?

Naruto dio un buen trago de cerveza para botar la botella en el cuenco. El alcohol le sentaba tan bien en esos momentos en los cuales su madre parecía fuera de sí.

-No me voy a casar. Punto. Es que esto es absurdo.

-Oh por Dios…

Kushina pasó saliva y tomo una punta de su cabello. Naruto abrió los ojos sabiendo perfectamente las actitudes de su madre- ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó el cachorro Uzumaki enfrentando a su madre quitándole el cabello de las manos. Que lo mirará a él y punto. Nada de andar de escapadas.

-No hice nada. Sólo le conté a Sakura lo del compromiso y eso es todo.

Naruto sólo pudo reír.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es tu mejor amigo, y merecía saber

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de actuar. Pero esas habilidades se le estaban escabullendo como humo entre las manos- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con risa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué qué? Dímelo… ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Kushina tocaba fondo emocional. Obvio que sabía por qué. Ella lo sabía desde siempre, sin embargo prefería echarle la culpa a su hijo que asumir parte de la suya. Naruto dejo la no empezada botella para salir huyendo por la ventana. La roja asumió su actitud al no demostrar reproche tras la huída de su hijo. Él sí tendría la valentía que ella en ese momento no pudo lograr.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Naruto entró al hospital como si fuese su casa sacándole a más de un médico una mirada desdeñosa. Buscó a Sakura por todo el edificio para hallarle finalmente en el vestier del sótano. Se encontraba recogiendo la bata en el casillero. Al verse por primera vez a solas en lo que parecía años, parecieron ajenos uno al otro debido a lo que entre ellos parecía arremeter. Sakura se apoyó en la pared mirándole con ojos soñadores y volátiles- Felicidades por tu boda.

Él solo afirmó con la cabeza riendo a tropezones como quien ríe por no tener otra cosa más inteligente que hacer.

-Está bien. Realmente me alegro Naruto. Tu mamá me lo comentó mientras me cortaba el cabello.

-Yo te lo iba a decir a penas…

-Llegaras de misiones, lo entiendo. Hemos estado tan ocupados, que en este momento incluso, parecemos completos extraños. Pero no por eso dejamos de ser amigos así que no le veas complique.

Un estudiante pasó y saludo con una reverencia a los superiores, a lo que Sakura y Naruto devolvieron el gesto al unísono. Ohhh la realidad era tan amarga.

-En fin, sólo quería desearte lo mejor, perdóname por no mostrar más entusiasmo al respecto. Es que no se cómo hacerlo.

Naruto apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que hipo por dentro.-Sakura-c… Sakura yo… perdóname.

Y es que francamente era un perdóname a todo terreno. Implicaba no habérselo dicho, no estar haciendo nada para remediarlo, no respetarla… era muchas cosas.

Sakura rió para sí avanzando rápidamente para palmearle el hombro y correr hacia adelante. Porque ahora solo quedaba eso. Correr hacia adelante. Pero tan rápido como la idea pasó, Naruto la agarro de la mano halándola con fuerza hacia un corredor vacío donde la metió de bruces en un armario bastante oloroso con un trapeador de aspecto nauseabundo. Hace mucho que no pasaban un trapo por aquel espacio. Sin pensarlo demasiado y sin meditarlo tampoco, la abrazó tan fuerte que algo en ella crujió.

-De verdad me alegro por ti-dijo ella muy sincera.- Ambos sabemos que esto está mal y…

-¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa?

Sakura abrió los ojos tratando de articular bien lo que iba a decir.- Porque a veces mentir por bienestar a futuro parece ser la salida más lógica a las cosas. Es por ti y es por mi… eso creen.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- preguntó muy calmado reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-Yo creo muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas que importe ahora.

-Lo que tú creas es lo que me importa a mí.

-Entonces creo que es lo correcto. Creo que debes querer mucho a Hinata Hyuuga y ser muy felices. Tal vez así me contagies alegría.

-Es lo que quieres. Porque si es lo que quieres yo lo hago. Dime, dime que hacer y lo haré.

Sakura gritó por dentro y se le desagarran los órganos. Quería sujetarlo tan fuerte que sus uñas se hundieran en su carne y rogarle con llanto que no la dejara que no la dejara…. Porque ella no sabía estar sola a pesar de que estuviera en soledad la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahí lo tenía, la posibilidad de la felicidad futura. En sus manos estaba la decisión del futuro. –Cásate con ella.-dijo suavemente.

Algo muy dentro de Naruto se sacudió por dentro y soltó a Sakura para verla en la oscuridad. En la penumbra del cuarto diminuto. Ella de verdad estaba sonriendo. Le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy honesta. De verdad lo había dicho en serio. Lo supo y lo acató. Afirmó con la cabeza tomando la mejilla izquierda de Sakura con su mano derecha para acariciarla y darle un beso muy suave en los labios produciendo ese sonido que sólo labio con labio otorga. Refregó después su frente contra la de ella como gato.-Vale-dijo al fin.

Naruto abrió la puerta bastante descuidado sin fijarse a su alrededor. Los sentimientos a veces nos hacen perder la cordura y no fijarnos en lo que en verdad es importante. Por eso no sintió cuando dos ojos le miraron con satisfacción para luego desaparecer. El rubio con mirada abajo dejó la puerta abierta sin dar mucho de sí y encaminarse a su trabajo dejando a la chica en la soledad que ambos necesitaban. Sakura sonrió una, tres y hasta cuatro veces para decirse en efecto, "sí, es lo mejor". Pero entre más lo decía más sentido perdía. Por eso cuando cerró la puerta para encerrarse otra vez en el armario dejo que su tristeza la consumiera en la soledad, a la que ya debía de haber estado acostumbrada, pero que por causa de un amor sincero no pudo lograr.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Bien. Era evidente que él era mucho hablar y poco actuar. Qué aquello qué el siempre pregonaba en cuanto combate se le atravesará era una vil hipocresía. Que eso del "camino del ninja" no era más que imagen. Ahora que era el momento importante para demostrarlo… se le formaba un nudo del tamaño de una casa en la mitad de la garganta. Su desesperación había tocado un fondo tan oscuro que ya ni pensar podía. Dejaría que las cosas pasaran como tuvieran que pasar… Naruto era cobarde y a las cuentas claras eran mejor establecerlas desde el principio.

Sentado frente al estanque en la casa de los Hyuuga las piedras que botaba hacían salpicar alrededor.-A este ritmo vas a sacar el agua de ahí.

El hombre se giró viendo a Hinata entrar con esa actitud tan calma, tan maternal. Bastante dócil.- ¿Pensativo? No es común en ti.

Naruto le levantó una ceja a lo cual ella se enrojeció negando con la cabeza- No, no estoy diciendo que no seas inteligente.-El joven se recargó en su mano para verla más socarronamente.-Lo que quiero decir es que no es de ti preocuparte tanto.

-Creo que debería ser de mí preocuparme tanto.

Hinata le miró sería para luego sonreír y ver para adelante. Con gentileza puso su mano sobre la espalda de él que se movía casi arrítmica.- Es hora de dejar esto.

El hombre que se sentía chico al lado de ella levantó su mirar de triste azul no sabiendo bien a qué se refería ella.

-He roto el compromiso está mañana acompañada de Neji-kun.- Naruto se espabiló respirando aun más rápido. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos ante la incapacidad que tenía él de hacer las cosas.

- No te preocupes. Realmente es la primera vez que hago algo así tan de improviso y creo que me siento bastante bien.-él sólo asintió.

-Me siento mal por no haber sido yo el que actuase.- respondió Naruto mortificado pero con una rara felicidad y relajación en el timbre de la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Por ser yo mujer?

Naruto giró los ojos como "aja". Hinata Hyuuga se paró de su lado y caminó a la alberca donde unos peces koi parecían danzar entre ellos.-Pues creo que eso me hace más feliz más que el mismo hecho de haber contado la verdad… o bueno… mi verdad.- La chica de largos cabellos brunos metió su dedo pulgar al estanque y varios peces se acercaron a piquetearle la punta. Ella rio ante la caricia mandando un largo mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Cómo actuó tu papá?- preguntó Naruto bastante avergonzado de sí mismo con brazos en las piernas.

-Bastante bien en realidad.

-Mentirosa

Hinata se paró de un brinco y se giró para reírse tímida-¿soy tan obvia?

Naruto rió con ella cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la cien-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hinata llevó su índice mojado a la mejilla para emitir un "mmm" gutural- Apoyarme, seguir siendo mi amigo y decirle la verdad a esa persona que tu amas tanto.

-Eso lo puedo hacer.- respondió con ojos entrecerrados.

-Debe ser una chica muy afortunada.

-En lo absoluto-comentó riéndose de sí mismo mostrándose con las manos a lo que Hinata soltó una risita que escondió con sus manos.

-¿Interrumpo?

Hyuuga Neji aparecía por el gran corredor con una maleta al hombro y cabello suelto. Naruto le miró sentado desde abajo parándose de un brinco y extendiendo su mano derecha- Les deseo lo mejor.

Algo reticente, su cejo fruncido enarcó sus pestañas para ver a Hinata la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza. No necesitaba más. Apretó fuertemente la mano, del que había sido hasta hace unos días, su rival a muerte-Gracias.

La chica se acercó en tres brincos tomando el brazo de su primo entre sus propios brazos- Estamos en la casa de la segunda rama, por si quieres visitarnos.

Naruto iba a contestar de inmediato cuando vio que Neji rodaba los ojos no muy convencido- Claro, siempre y cuando Neji deje.

El aludido carraspeó encontrándose descubierto.-Esperas en la entrada por favor.

Hinata asintió y se despidió de Naruto con una reverencia. El Hyuuga se sentó en la duela dejando sus pies al aire. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias.-fue lo que dijo Naruto viendo al frente.

-Yo no hice esto por ti.

El rubio rió con ganas desesperadas-Lo sé, pero yo salí tan beneficiado que tengo que darlas.

-Dar un paso al frente en situaciones desesperadas no es algo tan honorable como me gustaría. Yo soy de la rama secundaria, jamás había pasado en mi mente tener un futuro con la princesa de los Hyuuga. Ella es la futura líder del clan y esa posición demanda respeto. Y no sólo eso, ella necesita un hombre que este a la altura de las circunstancias.

-En ti puede hallar eso.

-En mí no hallará nada que ella no desee. A lo que voy es que, el honor es algo muy subjetivo Naruto. Hay reglas, hay normas y cosas pre establecidas y no por eso quiere decir que estén bien, o que se acomoden a todos. Es verdad que necesitamos de patrones para tener un equilibrio, pero creo yo- dijo apretando su puño contra la rodilla- que mientras se encuentre la felicidad y se impregne la bondad con nuestros actos… lo correcto y lo incorrecto serán dos líneas que se estarán cruzando permanentemente. No sé si lo que te diga, tenga mucho sentido para ti.

Naruto le miró y suspiró- Como no tienes idea. ¿Y ahora que van a hacer ustedes dos, tortolos?

-Empezar lo que ambos por decisión decidimos construir. Así que falta por hacer… todo. Sé que Hiashi-sama aprobará mi unión con Hinata a futuro. Pero francamente no necesito de eso para seguir con mis metas.

El azabache se paró casi con dificultad, tomando la maleta de un impulso y echándosela a atrás. Echó una mirada rápida a las instalaciones de la casa principal. Una sonrisilla cubrió su rostro.-Nos vemos mañana en los cuarteles.

-Claro.

En la soledad, Naruto tomó impulsó y salió saltando de la casa que había visitado por tantos días y que había albergado a su nueva amiga. De brinco en brinco rió. Increíble que un maestro no necesariamente tenga que ser alguien viejo. Al contrario. Un maestro es alguien que cuya experiencia haya nacido de los actos en situaciones fijas. Por eso se recriminó al ver la valentía de Neji. Tan capaz y tan fiel a sí mismo. Sin importa luego, lo importante era el camino y no la meta. Por fin con la claridad que le había sido negada desde hace algunos años, el hombre tomó impulso hacia adelante. Hacía el futuro, hacía Sakura.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ella lloraba. El Hokage lloraba. Sakura se limitó a quedarse con la mano extendida en el picaporte de la puerta que daba a su oficina. Resuelta a aclarar varios puntos con Tsunade, ella no pretendería ser parte del juego. No más. Ella tomaría las riendas de su destino y para comenzar eso, debía quitárselas a aquellos que estaban jugando con las piezas. Una de ellas era su Shishou. Pero cuando iba a remeter oyó unos sollozos bastante arrastrados. Eran tan lastimeros que contagiaban la zozobra.

Sakura enarcó sus cejas con un deje de preocupación. Sin importar las consecuencias tocó la puerta y sin esperar a ser invitada pasó al recinto. Tsunade yacía mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda.

-Tsunade Shishou yo…

-Jiraiya murió.

Fue como si unas tijeras le hubieran cortado las cuerdas vocales. Sakura tan sólo emitía unos "ghh…" difícilmente entendibles.

-Acaba de llegar la notificación, en estos momentos Naruto está siendo informado sobre esto.

-Shishou…

-Sakura aprovecha las cosas que hay para ti. Te hablaré como una igual que tu. No dejes de luchar por aquello que para ti es importante. Las lecciones más difíciles de la vida sólo se aprenden de las formas más crueles y dolorosas. Porque sólo cuando perdemos lo que para nosotros es seguro, es cuando de verdad apreciamos la naturaleza de las cosas. Así sea necesario huir. Nadie te verá como cobarde.

Sakura pasó saliva afirmando con la cabeza. No perturbándola más, la médica se giró y salió corriendo al ver el reflejo del vidrio al ninja más poderoso de la aldea enmarcar surcos de agua por sus mejillas rojas.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Camino rápido. Tenía prisa. Como cuando un niño escucha el camión de los helados. Si, cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más próxima. Lo sentía. Sabía que Naruto estaba en los casilleros. Ya no más estupidez. Ahora en el momento de los hechos es cuando los actos tienen más validez. Giró rápidamente volteando y lo vio… junto con la heredera de orbes perla añiles. El temor cortó sus alas impulsadas sin previo aviso y ella sólo pudo retroceder con temor y esconderse tras la pared.

Se estaban abrazando y ahora ella le consolaba. Lo escuchaba.

Se estaban confortando. Un profundo suspiro que emitían tan abiertamente como jamás pudo hacerlo con ella. Ahora a Hinata se los brindaba. Oh… apretó sus puños con mucho temor tratando de respirar como siempre.

Entonces llevó su mano al frente y la abrió con lentitud. Entrecerró los ojos y diviso los callos en sus palmas, también esas falanges algo más gruesas de lo común. La giró para ver el otro lado y ahí estaban esos nudillos amorfos y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no parecía una mujer.

Qué tristeza. No quería llorar escondida en un pasillo. Pero eso no era cosa de hombres. Y ella es uno ¿cierto? ¿Verdad que sí? Que alguien le dijera que así era. Entonces recostó su cabeza en la pared mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza y se deslizaba pesada y torpemente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

En esa loza fría. Como una muñequita de trapo mojada. Escuchándolos murmurar. Ella con esa voz encantadora. Qué hermosa era. Con su cuerpo de piel blanca y figurilla hecha para atraer miradas. Parecía una ninfa bailando en tierra llevando esos hermosos vestidos de ligera tela. De encajes en su interior… mientras ella vestía pantalones.

Entre los susurros de ella y las lágrimas de él, Sakura los escuchó en un llanto mudo mientras abrazaba sus piernas para darse el consuelo que nadie podía darle.

Empezaba hacer frío mientras la lluvia comenzaba a remeter sin piedad. Tal vez era el otoño que se aproximaba y en su mente sólo una frase canturreó como ruiseñor.

-Desearía volver a tener nuestras vidas de antes… me encantaría.

**Continuará**

**Sandeces Random:**

-Fic patrocinado por Mao Design "Si no sabe diseñar, vaya donde el gato". Taller, abierto las 24 horas…. Askldfjas ahahah omg locura momentánea (publicidad que sólo aplica a gente del foro NaruSaku xD)

-Este capítulo…. DIOS MIO TT_TT. Tenía la idea la verdad pero odiaba cada cosa que escribía. Dios mío, estaba desesperada. Hubo un punto en que me puse a llorar enfrente de la pantalla. Ohhhh que triste imagen ._.

-Ok ok mátenme. Lo merezco, de por sí que ya recibía amenazas ¬¬. Espero subir próximo cap en un mes aproximadamente ( si aja, buu que mala. ¡¿pero qué hacer?).

-Estuve a punto de poner este fic en HIATUS indefinido (o sea… pararlo hasta quién sabe cuándo), porque francamente no tengo tiempo para nada. Pero nooo, afuera pereza y es que NECESITO terminar este fic. Que ya tiene su final escrito, les comento.

-** "**In the Rain" o "En la lluvia" es la sexta canción del OST Tsuikohen (Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

**Reviews:**

Klan-destino, Azkaban, Elowyn3, ahsayuni15f. Gracias chicos son lo mejor ;)

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Total Eclypse of the heart – Glee Cast _


	7. Quite Life

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 7: **

**Quiet Life**

La ceremonia fúnebre se llevo a cabo sin mucha pompa, todo más bien de un tono bastante sobrio. Naruto fue el último en dejarle un lirio blanco en la tumba. Sakura veía desde unas 14 filas más atrás la actitud de su mejor amigo. No habían intercambiado palabra desde el último encuentro y ahora veía como Kushina lo tomaba de la mano para retirarse. La rosa entonó una oración mental, juntó sus manos y salió con prisa al hospital.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cuando Sakura terminó de revisar el papeleo, de atender una que otra consulta y de ver que Tsunade se negaba a salir de la oficina aun, tomó su mochila y caminó con lentitud hacía su casa. Algunos todavía iban a ataviados de negro, pero ella sólo mantenía una banda de ese color pegada con un pin en la manga derecha.

Muy ensimismada apuró el paso para no tener que ver a Naruto. La sola idea de verlo, ahora, se le hacía aterradora. Pensamientos que le volcaban el estomago y que produjeron que corriera rápidamente para llegar al retrete de su casa.

Bajó la cadena para que el agua corriera y viera como su poco desayuno se iba con el agua. Se sentía un poco indispuesta y su situación emocional no hacía sino hacerla más débil. Estaba muy agotada, no encontrando un oasis entre tanto desierto.

-Yo había cambiado la cerradura.

-Pues yo abrí la cerradura.

Sakura se limpió la boca viendo a Naruto en la entrada del baño. Sin importarle mucho su aspecto se levantó pesadamente cuando el hombre la tomó del brazo y la cargo de brazos a la cama-No deberías estar acá.

-Yo sí creo.

-Largo de mi casa.

Sakura ya acostada vio hacía la ventana y se quedo callada, con mucha angustia apretó su mano, para soltarla después con un largo suspiro- Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-No, no está bien. ¿Cómo sigues… con lo de Jiraiya-sama?-preguntó temerosa viéndose muy ajena a Naruto por primera vez en toda su vida. Aun seguía sin mirarlo.

-Bien supongo.

-Claro, tienes el amor de alguien para que te conforte.

Sakura abrió los ojos aterrada al escucharse a sí misma diciendo esa frase. Jamás en su vida había mostrado signos tan reveladores de los celos, y ahora ella se comportaba como una niña sin importarle el que dirán. ¿Qué diría Naruto? ¿Qué diría su padre? Pues ella misma pensaba lo peor de sí. Entre tanta telaraña de pensamientos que no fue en más de un minuto la callosa mano del hombre refregó su mejilla que tenía un residuo de saliva en ella.

Siempre se le hizo increíble el poco asco que él le profesaba a ella con todas las cosas. Desde ir al baño hasta esto. Bien podría ser vómito y él como si nada. Gestos definitivos que consolidan la confianza.

-¿Tu no sales mucho cierto?-le preguntó viéndola sentado a su lado.

Sakura no le respondió y se limitó a morder sus labios viendo aun hacía la ventana.

-Es verdad que tengo el amor de alguien, y es verdad que ese vínculo con esa persona es la que me conforta en tiempos como estos.

Sakura volvió a cerrar sus puños con mucha fuerza agarrando la colcha de la cama. Ellos habían quedado en el mutuo acuerdo de un matrimonio por parte de él para la tranquilidad de ambos… pero eso no justificaba que se lo refregara en la cara de esa manera, casi que cruel.

Un abrazo. La melena de Naruto cubrió el rostro de ella mientras sentía que el mojaba su pecho por unas lágrimas. Era tan raro ver a uno de los hombres más fuertes de Konoha llorar y sollozar de esa manera. Naruto poso sus manos sobre la ramera de ella y apretó sus puños pellizcando sin querer los pequeños pechos de ella.

-Yo sólo necesito el amor de la compañera que me confortó la última vez que perdí a alguien. La persona a la que fui cuando mi papá murió.

Sakura se soltó de la presión que ejercía su propio cuerpo por necesidad y volteo su rostro a la cabeza de él- Tu te tienes que casar…

Naruto rió aun con el rostro metido en el cuerpo de ella-Yo no me tengo que casar. Yo lo único que tengo que hacer es amarte… el resto lo puedo obviar.

Como aquella brisa en mitad del sofocante calor, la chica con temblorosas manos tomó el rostro de aquel que evitaba que su respirar fuese complicado, y le beso la frente. Naruto cerró los ojos y se refregó contra ella como el gato que se sentía cada vez que se amodorraba entre sus brazos flacos y blancos como leche.

-Y como te dije, es que tú no sales. El matrimonio se cancelo hace ya un par de días.

Sakura abrió los ojos y de un sonoro golpe lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación. Viéndose burlada se paro rápidamente y se encerró en el baño donde se recargo sentada contra la puerta con rodillas flexionadas y se echó a llorar. El hombre un poco confundido se arrastró rápidamente y golpeó la puerta casi abrazándola. Él podía ser muy fuerte, incluso llevar la voluntad de fuego con él, pero con Sakura, básicamente era un pobre inepto.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa?

-O sea que sí el compromiso no se hubiera cancelado… NO HABRÍAS VENIDO ¿NO?

Naruto arqueó las cejas viéndose parcialmente descubierto, aunque no fuera del todo cierto-Sakura-chan pasaron muchas cosas, y no te voy a mentir que eso fue un gran detonante a que este acá. Pero Neji me hizo ver las cosas como debo vivirlas. Y sí, ese compromiso existió pero no con el significado que tu le das.

-¡Eres tan mentiroso!-le sollozó detrás de la puerta. Con un tono tan agudo que Naruto sólo lo recordaba cuando eran niños y Sakura era aun una mujer.

-No lo soy, te digo la verdad. Yo jamás quise a Hinata como te quiero a ti. Y es que yo a ti no te quiero, yo te amo. Hay una gran diferencia. Sakura-chan… ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA!-Gritó ahora él.

El silencio se hizo de repente. Naruto pasó saliva y volvió a escuchar a Sakura llorar- Ok ok… perdóname-le dijo afanado. Abrazaba la puerta con tal desesperación que la imagen era graciosa- No llores preciosa, perdóname. Tú tienes razón, pero deja de llorar-dijo casi sollozándole.

Sakura emitió uno que otro quejido fingido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisita siendo esta vez la causante del sufrimiento de Naruto, con toda la intención que pudo imprimirle. ¿Qué? Era su turno de hacerlo sufrir… aunque fuese un poquito.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Así que eso te dijo Tsunade Ojii-san…

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza tomando su entrecejo para masajearlo mientras mantenía una taza de té caliente con la otra. Naruto estaba acomodado como dueño en su casa, sobre el sofá de la sala de Sakura.

-Pues sabe lo de nosotros así como mi mamá…

Sakura bajó el pocillo al fregadero donde vertió todo el contenido sin ningún remordimiento. Vio como el agua medio verde, medio café danzaba hacía la izquierda hasta hacer un remolino que desapareció en ese hoyo negro.-Yo ya no sé qué hacer. Me siento mal.

Naruto alzó la ceja y se recargó en la parte superior para verla. Se encontraba de espaldas.

-Yo no.

Sakura rió por debajo mientras tomaba la esponja para lavar el traste sucio.

-Es que tú eres muy cómodo.

-Bueno, pues es que la vida está para disfrutarla no para sufrirla. Nosotros la disfrutamos en secreto.-le comentó con cierto tonillo pervertido que hizo a Sakura sonrojar.- No seas idiota hombre. -Naruto sonrió muy aliviado al sentir a su pequeña mujer bastante más calmada y de vuelta a como ella solía ser.

-¿Estas comiendo bien?-le preguntó tomando una galleta de la mesita de té del medio y recostándose boca arriba de nuevo.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Naruto mordió el dulce hablando con la boca llena-Porque te veo algo más gorda.

Sakura cerró los ojos, enarcando las cejas. Se volteó con la manos húmedas y frías por el agua viéndole con malestar-Tú sí que eres todo un galán ¿no?

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un pequeño brinco quedando a ahorcadas de él, le subió la camisa y le metió las manos en el abdomen sacándole al pobre un quejido muy sincero y un escalofrío que lo dejo tieso desde la uña del pie hasta el más erizado de sus cabellos monos.

-¿Estoy gorda de verdad?-Le preguntó ya viéndole seria y con las manos dentro de la camisa de él ya calientes y secas.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y le sonrió finalmente- Es broma tonta-dijo con ternura viéndola en todo su esplendor. Era tan bonita. Era una mujer muy tiernita. Y es que ella era así con él y eso proporcionaba un nuevo nivel de belleza. Ahí con su cabello suelto, corto… cayendo sobre sus ojos verdes. Le arrobaba el alma. De verdad que verla tanto tiempo le quitaba la respiración y eso le asustaba. Se relamió los labios antes de levantarse y besarla quedando ambos sentados, ella sobre el él rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Naruto tembló por dentro y se aferró a ella como perro apaleado. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos acariciando el cabello de él. Estaba llorando la pérdida de alguien y celebrando también la reconquista de lo más valioso que tenían, el amor muto.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Los papeles se enviaron esta mañana y el sello del Shogun se perdió por alguna extraña razón. Qué se yo, son muy desordenados en la oficina de asuntos exteriores. El caso es que tenemos que aplazar el envío de ninjas para el cambio de guardia. Pero igual eso continúa.

Sakura miraba a su shishou con una sonrisa enmarcada en su boca. Volvía a dirigir su vida con mucha dificultad, pero con la eficiencia que la distinguía. Eso la llenaba de mucho orgullo.

-¿De acuerdo?

Shizune afirmó y salió del cuarto, dejándolas solas.

-Hable con Kushina hace unos días-dijo volteándose para ver el horizonte tras los enormes ventanales que adornaban la oficina.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que debíamos ser tan viejas chismosas, incluyéndome a mí.

Sakura evitó la risa para seguir seria.

-Lloró mucho… pero es mejor que llore arrepentida que llorar por no haber hecho algo al respecto.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza esperando una explicación más coherente.-En este asunto en particular Sakura, es mejor no decir más de la cuenta. Sólo te digo que oramos por ti todos los días.

La chica tomó un mechón derecho para posarlo detrás de oreja.-Vete que nos pusimos sentimentales.

Con una reverencia se giró para salir del despacho del Hokage, cuando Orochimaru arribó con dos de sus discípulos uno a cada costado. En el derecho el capitán Mitarashi… y al izquierdo, el ahora gennin, Yakushi Kabuto. Sakura realizó la venía correspondiente.

-Orochimaru-sama.

El antiguo compañero de Tsunade entró a la oficina viéndole de reojo.- Tsunade.

-Orochimaru, alumbras mi oficina con tu pálida apariencia. Y si hombre, la misión está en pie y tu pequeño pupilo está en el escuadrón.

Sakura los miraba de hito en hito sin decir nada.

El hombre con rostro alargado y con una ojeras que parecían hechas de plastilina morada se irguió colocando sus manos atrás balanceándose levemente para dar la vuelta y quedarse para ver a Sakura de lado.- Sakura-kun, tanto tiempo.

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces- Espero que el infortunado incidente de la vez pasada no haya creado redensillas entre mi alumno y tú.

-En lo absoluto Orochimaru-sama.

-Me alegra, porque queda bajo tu tutela en la próxima misión. Te lo encargo mucho. No quiero tener que volver a lidiar con asuntos como la vez pasada.-el hombre giró su cabeza casi 180 grados para ver a Tsunade. Sakura tragó saliva un poco asqueada pero disimulándolo a la perfección.-No es así… ¿Tsunade?- preguntó con lengua afuera y ojos bien abiertos.

El Hokage entrecerró los ojos mientras el equipo salía al mismo tiempo. Kabuto dirigió una mirada con una sonrisa muy extraña a Sakura, la cual no supo bien como interpretarla. Por un lado se veía muy sincera, pero ¿con qué clase de sinceridad?

-Ten cuidado Sakura.

La chica se giró al escuchar a Tsunade hablar- Cómo sabes, Kabuto necesita de más misiones de alto rango para subir el nivel y poder tener más posibilidad a acceder al rango de chunnin.

-Eso lo entiendo.

-Entenderás también que Orochimaru fue el encargado de interceder por él para que lo colocará en la siguiente misión que hay.

La rosa no habló, sólo asintió.-Ten cuidado, es la primera misión con la que irás con Naruto en vario tiempo. No quiero tener problemas. Así lo sepas, te lo advierto. No quiero problemas Sakura. Puedo proteger pero hasta cierto punto.

-Y doy las gracias…

Sin más dio media vuelta y salió.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Vaya ¡gracias! Pero no tenías porque… en serio.

Kushina dobló el último par de calzoncillos para meterlos dentro de la maleta de su hijo.

-Déjame, me gusta hacerla de madre de vez en cuando.

-Pues si mujer, pero yo ya tengo los añitos suficientes para hacerme cargo por mi cuenta. Además jamás lo habías hecho, a qué se debe toda esta…

-¿Amabilidad?- completó la roja para mirarle tranquilamente.

-Algo así…

Kushina Uzumaki se aplanó el vestido ancho contemplando sus manos ya con bastantes arrugas y una que otra mancha café. Su pelo cada día perdía su brillo de antes y el color habanero que la caracterizaba, ahora era un pálido carmesí, imitando el café.- Puede ser que yo quiera nietos Naruto… pero sí eso significa el sacrificio de los más preciado que tengo en la vida, prefiero dedicarme a tener perros.

Naruto alzó las cejas un poco ofendido con el comentario- 'Kaa-san…

Kushina estrujó su falda y abrazó a su hijo con temor –A veces huir es la única opción.

El rubio corrugó su rostro como papel bastante choqueado por lo que le decía su madre- Yo no voy a huir a ningún lado.

-Sí los llegan a descubrir… les espera la muerte… por favor.

Naruto se quitó del abrazo de su madre y la miro con determinación- Lo sé, así que por eso no te preocupes… vamos con precaución.

Con un beso en la frente, el hijo soltó a su madre y tomó la mochila para irse.

-¿Te traigo un recuerdo?

-Tú eres lo único que necesito de vuelta-le respondió viéndolo partir.

-Ah pero que mal recuerdo quieres.

Kushina le lanzó una almohada al rostro- Largo más bien.

Sin más el rubio se despidió con un ademán y saltó por la ventana de techo en techo hacía la entrada de Konoha.

-Pero ¿para qué sirven las puertas si no las vas a usar?-comentó la mujer yéndose del departamento de su hijo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cuando Naruto cayó al costado de Sakura, la mujer con hábiles manos sin guantes comenzaron a manejar el chakra de curación como moldeando masilla. El rubio parecía no quejarse por temor a angustiarla, pero ese silencio sólo le hacía más daño del debido. La rosa colocó su oído en el pecho y percibió algo parecido a un soplo y buscó una herida en la parte de atrás de la espalda.

-Bingo- musitó emocionada al tener ya todo bajo control.- Kunai envenenado… que poco original.

-Déjate de alegrarte por mi "moribundez"- acotó el rubio boca abajo y con un ojo cerrado con dolor.

-Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

-Respira- dijo Sakura.

-¿Para QUEEEEEEEEEEE… auch…

-No seas quejón yo te de dije que respirarás.

Con velocidad sólo de aquel que ha experimentado los combates, la jefa del escuadrón médico canalizó chakra azul en su dedo índice y anular y con eficiencia pasó por la herida abierta, cerrándola al pasar sus dedos. Claro que eso en sí, aunque no se viese doloroso, era peor que una aguja caliente en toda la piel.

-Kabuto- llamó la mujer la atención del gennin que llegaba ataviado con unas bolsas llenas de apósitos. Le botó un pergamino sellado casi sin dejarlo descargar-Ve al punto de encuentro y entrégaselo a Ebisu.

El chico de lentes rió dentro de sí-Por supuesto Haruno-sama. Todo lo que me digan, son órdenes.

Sin más, el misterioso plateado salió de la cueva donde Naruto y Sakura se habían refugiado tras un ataque a las filas principales de ANBUS. Tras socorrer a Kiba, Akamaru fue el que lo llevó en su lomo a la tienda principal médica y Sakura se había quedado como refuerzo único. Una explosión se suscitó haciendo que el rubio protegiese a dos miembros del escuadrón dando la espalda al campo de batalla. Grave error, fue un segundo que aprovechó el otro bando y sólo supo que tres segundos después Sakura lo cargaba en la espalda.

-Gracias Sakura-chan

-Silencio, no me llames así en misión. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Te debe cansar estar con alguien tan idiota ¿cierto?

Sakura que andaba sacando vendajes nuevos de la maleta, se acerco meditabunda donde el herido quitándole lo que quedaba de camisa. Con su torso desnudo comenzó la curación.

-No eres un idiota. Eres un cabezota que es otra cosa.

Naruto se le quedó mirando acostado y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Pudo jurar verlo latir a través de las vendas avergonzándose por el tono rojo que tomaban sus mejillas ahora.

_Yo te prefiero__fuera de foco__, __inalcanzable__  
__Yo te prefiero__irreversible__casi intocable_

-Deja de mirarme así-comentó una muy roja Sakura con mirada seria en su labor.

-No puedo… perdóname

-¿Por qué?

Sin más, Naruto se paro y se la tragó con un beso mientras la acostaba en el suelo y la acariciaba las piernas. La chica entró en pánico tratando de zafarse.

-Deja, no acá no. Podrían volver en cualquier momento no.

-No me importa.

-Una mierda, sí te importa y a mí más. Aléjate.

-¿En serio?

Naruto se apoyó en sus brazos atrapándola entre él y el suelo. Que porquería. Eso se sentía.

-Tu cuerpo a mí me dice otra cosa.-le susurró al oído lamiéndole parte de la mejilla caliente.

La mujer suspiro inquieta y su visión se nubló por completo. La razón se desvanecía pero la culpa le marcó el pulso. No podía seguir callada.

_Es una condena agradable__el instante previo__  
__es como un desgaste__una necesidad__  
__más que un deseo_

Negrura. Sus manos actuaron por su cuenta detallando cada marca en la mejilla de él. Sonrió dando paso libre al pecado. Le tomo el rostro con una sonrisita muy convincente y ella se dejo llevar. Las hormonas la traicionaron y se la devoraron hasta los huesos. Ella sabía que no podría ser y menos en esa situación.

___Estamos al borde de la cornisa__  
__casi a punto de caer__no sientes miedo__  
__sigues sonriendo__. S__é que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré__  
_

Pero ¿no les ha pasado? El momento es tan excitante que los cuerpos sólo se quieren tocar y tal vez la idea de ser descubiertos emociona más. Tal vez por eso sentía sus brazos y piernas hambrientas y nada gráciles. Las acostumbradas caricias, ahora eran reemplazadas por toqueteos bruscos y casi que voyeristas. Torpes en su hambre, se golpearon varias veces los dientes entre sí.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente__  
__soy un espía, un espectador__  
__y el ventilador desgarrándote__  
__sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré__  
_

Sakura chillaba por dentro y una culpa la volvió a invadir- No-gimió ella.

Naruto no le hizo caso y le subió la remera con brutalidad lamiendo los vendajes que ocultaban sus pechos casi que planos.

-Por favor no.

-No puedo, deja- le contestaba él hambriento rompiendo la tela blanca. Sakura se mordió el labio y sus ojos vieron el techo y en ese momento sonrió. Le encantaba.

Naruto manoseó sus pechos con una rudeza pura y vibrante. Llevó su boca a uno de sus puntos rosas y lo aspiro como refresco en un día de verano. Deslizando la mano por su espalda donde la bajo hasta el borde sus pantalones donde metió dos dedos por debajo del resorte tocando la fina línea de su trasero.

Mientras Sakura se contorneaba, de placer y Naruto bajaba para besarle el vientre, la rosa abrió los ojos con pánico y sintió latir y sintió patear, aunque así no fuese. Entonces sin negarse a ella mas, abandonó el silencio y tomó la cabeza de Naruto apretándola fuerte contra su panza. Mantenía una vida silenciosa. Pues eso fue lo que hizo. Guardar dentro de sus entrañas, ese pequeño secreto que era lo único que los haría, a ellos, saltar a la verdad.

Con manos temblorosas y unas lágrimas que se comían sus mejillas, hipo varias veces antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-le preguntó el rubio angustiado besando su piel y acariciando sus caderas desnudas.

-¿Sientes algo?-preguntó al hombre casi sin voz.

Naruto pensaba contestar con una obscenidad pero algo dentro de sí y por los escalofríos que emanaba su compañera, supo que no era el momento.-No… ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo si…

Sakura tomó su rostro con las manos y limpió las saladas lágrimas con los antebrazos para dejarlos ahí, cubriendo su rostro.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó angustiado el rubio haciéndola entre sus brazos como a una pequeña niña.

-Estoy embarazada…

Naruto abrió los ojos, junto con el relámpago que abrió el cielo, haciendo que la cueva se sacudiera y que la sombra de la muerte encarnada en la forma de un vengador de lentes redondos se relamiera los labios ante una macabra sonrisa que fue la guinda para el inicio del desquite.

**Continuará**

COMO ME GUSTA EL DRAMA XD, cuando uno le escribe y no cuando lo vive claro. Mis niños hermosos ¡FELIZ AÑO! ¿La pasaron rico? POR FA cuéntenme cómo les fue que yo soy chismosa y quiero saber :).

**Sandeces Random:**

-¿Vieron el spoiler del nuevo Ova de NarutoShippuden? O M G … como dirían varios usuarios del tubo, eso fue orgasmo tras orgasmo.

-¿Vieron el desfile de Victoria Secret? Ok, super wtf, pero es que USH. ¡Que mano de tipas más CHURRAS! Estuvo espectacular n/n (y sí, me gustan son los hombres, pero ush es que son divinas xD)

-Trataré de actualizar más seguido… no sé, pero en serio que quiero terminar este fic… quiero comenzar el otro que tengo en el tintero (no es NS, ni siquiera es de Naruto o de algún anime).

-La canción del final es "Persiana Americana" del grupaso Soda Stereo (Cerati, todos los ánimos del mundo maestro)

-Quiet Life o "Vida silenciosa" es la séptima canción del OST Tsuioku Hen(Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

Reviews:

Vale, vale, anuncio muy importante. Realmente fanfiction es el último lugar donde subo los caps nuevos. Este ya lo había terminado hace rato. Así que no me maten, yo trato de actualizar cada dos meses porque mi trabajo no me da tiempo… incluso trabajo fines de semana. Yo subo SIEMPRE primero en narusaku foros. Ahí pueden buscarme, tengo el mismo Nick :). Así que no me da tiempo de contestar como quisiera, pero si quiero decirles a: nig7wols , Duque Astaroth , sweetHyuuga , mnkdracoin, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki , Azkaban, Agadea , Klan-destino y a ahsayuni15f que leí sus comentarios. Y que los amo y las amaré. Trataré de mandarles sus respuestas, ustedes lo merecen y de verdad de verdad quisiera tener el tiempo para hacerlo (en especial a Klan-destino *aun no se me olvida tu fic* y a Agadea *te quiero Marina! TT_TT).

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escucha__ndo Free your mind/Stop in the name of love- GLEE CAST VERSION_


	8. The will

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 8: **

**The Will**

Las tropas se devolvían bastante calmadas y muy silenciosas. Distintas a otras misiones, la derrota había sido el único plato fuerte de la guerra. Con pasos lentos, la gravilla del piso se elevaba al tronar de las sandalias de ninja. Un aire muy enrarecido sabor a frío y otoño enfriaba sus corazones cansados.

-Me quiero morir-susurró Kiba con un muy débil Akamaru a su lado que mantenía su larga lengua afuera para nivelar temperatura.

-No seas estúpido

Naruto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sintiéndose como una porquería. Delante de él iba Sakura. Con pasos lentos y algo muy torpes, se aferraba al morral con mucha fuerza. A su lado iba ese gennin Kabuto. Muy amable, y totalmente cordial se mostraba con ella como un aprendiz dispuesto a absorber todo de su maestro… incluso su propia vida.

-Lindo chico ¿no? Mira que cargarle todo al flojo de Haruno.

Naruto se quedó por un momento quieto y algo no terminó de calzarle muy bien en la cabeza.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Esto es una desgracia.

Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke y Kiba mantenían su mirada en frente con un leve sudor recorriendo sus rostros.

-Bajas, bajas y más bajas.

Tsunade se giró en su asiento para mirar al gran ventanal y se masajeó la cabeza en un movimiento como las manecillas del reloj. Un gesto muy propio de su tensión.

-Ojii-san…

-Silencio.

Naruto se quedó muy mudo, en una manera tan impropia de él que todos supieron que la cosa era grave.

-Fuera, largo de acá. Repórtense con sus jefes de unidad.

Un paso atrás, una reverencia y el tan esperado- menos tu Sakura. Tú te quedas.

La joven sólo miraba al suelo y con muchos ademanes de su mano acariciando su vientre chilló por dentro al descubrirse a ella misma en una reacción natural de su cuerpo. El rubio pasó por su lado para buscar su mirada para otorgarle algún consuelo, pero la vio con ojos abiertos mirando al piso y mordiéndose los labios. Aterrada… estaba temblando.

-Naruto, afuera.

-Pero…

El Hokage de La Villa Oculta de la Hoja, maestro en los artes de la curación. Una leyenda por ser un sannin y temeroso rival al usar la medicina como arma. Fue cuando Naruto lo supo el mismo instante en que Tsunade levantó su palma y ese chakra de horrible tono verdoso lo cubrió… cortador de ligamentos. Un solo toque y el estaría incapacitado por meses. Tragó saliva y salió casi corriendo como es sus épocas de gennin en misiones rango D.

-Sakura.

-¿Si?-Musitó despacio y algo aguada.

-¿Algo importante que reportar?

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí señor.

La rubia se paró quitándose la cofia de la cabeza para pasarse una mano por su corto cabello rubio ya con una que otra cana.

-Vete entonces.

La mujer de cabellos rosas lloró por dentro con una fuerza tal que sus pies no se movían. ¡Oh! Y es que en verdad quería decirle. Decírselo todo… tal vez ella tendría compasión. Si, ella la entendería y tal vez podría huir. Pero ¡NO! No podía. Ella le había dado su voto de confianza y ahora ella la traicionaba de la manera más cruel. No podía. Prefería morir que contarle a su maestra. Cerró sus puños en un segundo marchándose del recinto. La oficina quedó con su único ocupante que tan sólo pudo destruir su escritorio con uno de sus puños. La realidad caería por su propio peso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Perdida. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su situación. Sakura no había salido del baño en dos horas y se encontraba sentada en el piso meciéndose, abrazada a sus propias piernas. Deliraba, y se imaginaba viéndose a ella misma llamándose loca una y otra vez. No podía ser, no podía ser.

El miedo se había apoderado por completo. Jamás le había sucedido eso. Ni en la noche del juramento. Pensaba y pensaba en soluciones no encontrando una salida coherente. Algo que la sacara victoriosa… porque para ella sólo estaba firme una convicción: no delatar a Naruto.

Sin importar las torturas a las que sería sometida… no podía venderlo. La lealtad estaba por encima de las salidas fáciles. ¿Cierto?... así tu sufras, tu dignidad y auto respeto permanecen ¿es o no es verdad?... La mujer abrazó la taza y se recargó contra la tapa donde un pequeño charco de lágrimas se comenzó a formar.

-"Tengo miedo… ¿qué hago?... Kami-sama dime qué hacer… Noo…"-pensaba amarga con uno que otro gemidillo saliendo de su garganta. Se ahogaba en su propio dolor sintiéndose en abandono completo.

Se llevó el puño derecho a su boca donde lo mordió pasito para luego abrir la palma de la mano y refregarse los ojos donde extendió las lágrimas por toda su cara sucia.

-Naruto….- lo llamó hipando sin consuelo. El pico del ataque se manifestó cuando lloró con una fuerza tal que de las fuerzas sólo quedó el cansancio y musitó asustada viendo al frente…

-Hay que matarlo…

Viendo su mano fea y flaca sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese color rojizo que ya habían tenido la última media hora de tanto sollozar. Le ardía su propio llanto, y sin embargo el agua salada se pegaba en sus mejillas haciendo un surco de mugre que terminaba en su quijada. Llevó su mano al vientre y el chakra comenzó a surgir de ella. Un zumbido inundó el baño. Una vida por otra. Un error que un inocente tendría que pagar para que ella, una mujer deshonrosa pudiera seguir viviendo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Con mucha zozobra, Naruto buscaba a Sakura por todo el cuartel ANBU. La esperó fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, pero ella jamás salió por el corredor. Angustioso comenzó la búsqueda infructuosa. Sin dar con ella, el hospital parecía el único lugar, pero acabados llegar de una misión y sin turno oficial era muy poco probable. ¡Su casa! Gritó su mente ante su perspicacia estúpida.

Con dolor en el abdomen se lo tomó con la mano derecha, para usar su izquierda de soporte en el marco de la ventana y dar un gran salto hacia el vacío. Cuando tocó tierra pudo sentir cada una de sus costillas sonar. Cerró los ojos y de un impulso comenzó a correr para lanzarse a la azotea de un restaurante y de brinco en brinco llegó a la casa de esa mujer que le robaba el corazón. Por una ventana entró muy cansado por los largos días de combate. El miedo no le permitía hablar bien debido a esa noticia que le llegó tan repentinamente que había causado en él una negación inmediata y momentánea.

_-¿Cómo… embarazada?_

_-¿Cómo? Hombre pues no sé, dime tú.-le contestó Sakura levantándose del piso y bajando su camisa hipando con frenesí._

_-Es que es imposible-comentó Naruto con un pánico tal, que cada idiotez para cubrir la realidad hacían semejanza a tapar el sol con un dedo._

_Sakura lo miraba muy triste pudiendo ver el estado de confusión de su mejor amigo. Ella no se pondría de víctima a reclamar. Porque para empezar no había nada qué reclamar. No tenía nada que pedir y no tenía nada que esperar. Con mucha paciencia y resignación se limpió la nariz con mocos y volvió a su misión. Un rol que sabía interpretar a la perfección y la opción perfecta para no seguir con la incómoda situación. Pero por dentro, ese gesto de él y su propia ineficacia para darse a respetar le destruyeron el corazón._

Naruto lloraba asustado buscando a Sakura por la casa de paredes pálidas. Se azotaba mentalmente una y mil veces por la reacción tan deplorable que había tenido. Sin embargo hay que saber que el miedo es el primer síntoma de apropiación de la verdad. Está bien sentirse así, pues se reconocen los actos como propios. Tal vez eso era lo que impulsaba a Naruto a maldecirse por no haber estado ahí para ella. De nuevo… cuantos más errores para entender y valorar lo que él tenía entre sus brazos.

Pero la realidad no es tan cómoda como uno pretende imaginarla. Y que los actos que hacemos tienen consecuencia, y un desenlace. Acción reacción van tomados de la mano y es justamente obligatorio hacerse responsables por ellos. Y no por el mero sentido de fingir madurez o de cumplir un deber. No, por supuesto que no. Es para tener la firma idea de convicción y respeto propio. ¿Qué es de nosotros si negamos lo que fuimos? ¿Qué somos en el presente si no tenemos un pasado para apoyar nuestra construcción actual?

El rubio tomó su cabeza pesada y limpió el sudor que bajaba por las patillas. Llamó a Sakura con ese "chan" sin pensar que podían escucharlo a fuera. No le importa, de verás que no. Aún sabiendo las consecuencias ¿ven? En el fulgor del momento y de las pasiones reverberantes jamás se piensa en el futuro. Pues eso es distante y es mejor disfrutar lo que tus manos tocan ahora. Siempre fue su filosofía de vida, y ahora pagaba por eso. No importaba.

No importa en lo absoluto. Mientras ella estuviese bien, el cargaría con lo innombrable para que estuviese bien y viviera feliz. Porque esa palabra era algo que había dejado de tener sentido hace muchos años. Y para él era más clara que el agua cuando tenía el simple privilegio de mirarla de lejos.

Un hijo…Por supuesto que él quería a su hijo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero de humanos es el dudar, y sobre todo la negación. Eso jamás nos convierte en malas personas. Lo malo sería nunca hacer nada al respecto aun sabiendo los hechos mismos. Un momento de terror, todos lo tienen. Y en su caso, era más que justificado. Pero sin titubear por un segundo más, arremetió contra cada puerta que vio hasta que la oyó en el baño

-Hay que matarlo…

Con un fuerte gritó la puerta salió a volar de un golpe y la encontró sentada con un rostro muy inconsolable viendo la baldosa fría y con las mejillas sonrosadas por la angustia. Sus lágrimas caían y se desbordaban como agua en vaso lleno y su mano irradiaba ese chakra mortal.

Naruto dio un paso para detenerla cuando ella lo volteó a mirar.-No puedo…

El rubio enarcó sus cejas llorando igual que ella, arrodillándose de un golpe fuerte al piso- Sakura-chan… -gimió algo ahogado.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, con ojos cerrados levanto su rostro al cielo y sus lágrimas cayeron por senderos no antes tocados de su rostro. El charka se fue desvaneciendo con el zumbido.-No puedo… es mi bebe…

Naruto la abrazó desesperado. Muy hambriento y torpe. La estrujaba con una fuerza hipando en contraste con el llanto de ella, tan silencioso y pulcro.

Temerosa y temblorosa alzo sus manos y se agarró de él- ¿Qué hago?... ¿qué hago?-le susurró con amargura.

El hombre la soltó tomando su rostro húmedo entre sus manos mirándole fijamente entre tanta agua-¿Tu? Nada. Los dos, vamos a hacer todo. Todo lo que esté es nuestras manos para seguir. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Sakura afirmó muy despacio con sus ojos cerrados y muy cansados.

-Tsunade Shishou ya debe saber. Y yo no le pude decir. No pude

-Está bien Sakura-chan. Está bien, es mejor que ella no sepa esto. Por seguridad.

-Me siento una basura… esto no debió a ver pasado.

Acunándola como una niña, dejó que dijera cuanta idiotez se le cruzaba por el frente. Dejaría que se desahogara. Ella tenía el derecho de gritar sandeces por los dos. Él se encargaría de acunarla y llorarle como fiel acompañante.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Hay que huir

Sakura miró por la ventana de la cocina para girarla un poco atrás, donde Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los codos en las rodillas en un semblante tan serio que Sakura rió un poco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él un poco molesto.

La chica negó con sutileza- Me encanta cuando te haces serio.

-¡Sakura-chan!-la reprendió como niño chiquito.

-Ese tono… te servirá en el futuro cuando tengas que reprender.-Musitó pasito tocando su panza, aun plana.

-Te lo digo de verdad, no me evadas por favor.

La rosa cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio de abajo. Volvió a agarrar la esponja para enjuagar el plato que ya había sido enjabonado unas veinte veces. Sin duda alguna, el objeto más limpio de la casa hasta el momento.

-Yo no puedo…

-Si puedes.

-El hospital, mis pacientes, las misiones… Tsunade… no no podría.

-Yo sí podría. Lo abandonaría todo. Por ti, yo haría lo que fuera.

Sakura volteó a mirarlo furiosa encontrándose con él que yacía parado atrás de ella. Naruto la abrazó con sinceridad apoyando su rostro en el corona de ella.-Eres tan pequeñita. Siempre has sido de mi talla. Eres de tamaño compacto para mejor conveniencia.

-Yo se que tu no lo harías-contestó contra el pecho de él.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos suspirando cansado-Es verdad, pero también pienso en otras cosas y eso inclina la balanza. Es verdad que hablé con firmeza, pero necesito de tu apoyo para creer en esa salida por completo.

Sakura lo abrazó y se inclinó levemente para responder-No sé

-Yo puedo esperar…

-Por cierto, esa camisa que tienes huele asqueroso.

-Tú también hueles algo mal

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura organizaba medicamentos y haciendo uno que otro chulo a la planilla. Miraba constantemente hacía abajo por donde estaba su bata de médico, suspirando y rezando mentalmente.

-Haruno-sama, ya están organizados los neceseres donde los pidió.

-Gracias Kabuto-kun.

De cabellos plateados y gafas de marco redondo. El chico era muy hábil y médico nato. Antes orgulloso y muy prepotente. Se comportaba como un destacado aprendiz ganándose rápidamente la aprobación de ella. Con él, todo era más rápido, no tenía que revisar las cosas dos veces y eso significaba salir quince o hasta treinta minutos antes del trabajo.

-Es un alumno ejemplar... ¿no te pareces…Sakura-kun?

Sakura inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente a manera de saludo-Orochimaru-sana, Hokage-sama

Tsunade y el maestro de las mil serpientes se vieron frente a ella con esa insignia de "sannin" en la solapa de chaleco y túnica. Vigilias que se realizaban esporádicamente para controlar el pabellón, fueron la razón del encuentro un poco incómodo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Kabuto-kun es muy eficaz.

-De eso no hay duda alguna-musitó con esa voz burlona un poco zarrapastrosa y bastante ronca.- ¿qué opinas Tsunade, fue buena darle la segunda oportunidad?

-En esta vida todos merecemos hasta terceros chances.

-¿Lo piensas así? Yo en cambio pienso que en la vida no se debe dar más que una oportunidad…- Orochimaru se pasó la lengua por sus labios negros y fijó la mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura. El hombre de tez gris ladeó su cabeza dirigiendo su vista a los ojos verdes de la rosa.

-Puedo preguntar entonces ¿la razón de la insistencia con su alumno?-desafío la médica aferrando la planilla a su vientre como tratando de ocultar algo.

-Fue por interés de él realmente. Eso no es problema mío.

-"FALSO"-pensó Sakura apretando su puño izquierdo. Tsunade misma le había dicho que esa orden a misión fue directamente por la intervención de él… ¿qué le estaba queriendo insinuar?... La chica negó mentalmente incapaz de siquiera pensar lo innombrable.

-Vamos-dijo Tsunade retirándose sin más. Orochimaru la siguió con paso seguro sin dar más palabras.

-Orochimaru-sama es algo extraño, pero es una buena persona.

Sakura volteó a mirar a Kabuto que había permanecido casi que en el olvido por el encuentro.-Claro…

-Vaya a descasar, yo me encargo del resto.

-Iré a hacer un chequeó y me iré… gracias.

-Para servirle… Sakura Haruno-sama.

La mujer giró en su propio eje internándose al oscuro pasillo que daba a los sótanos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Esto no va funcionar y lo sabes.

Sakura realizó otro selló colocando su mano izquierda sobre su barriga, haciendo que una marca de color negro en forma de un carácter apareciera como tinta en charco de agua.- Si lo hará… ¿me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí de vago?

-Hablando de los cambios de humor…-musitó Naruto acercándose al centro de la sala donde se encontraba sentada en la mitad de unos pictogramas con velas en cuatro esquinas.

Con los ojos cerrados, ambos ninjas, uno mono y la otra rosa, juntaron sus manos en una invocación de ocultación. Una pantalla protectora de chakra la cual impediría sentir que en el interior de ella crecía vida. Nadie lo notaría, pasaría desapercibida.

Con un profundo suspiro dieron pasó la energía cuando las dos ondas se mezclaron una sobre la otra sobre el vientre de ella. Descomunal y algo fuera de control, el chakra de Naruto era tan potente que lastimaba a Sakura con uno que otro arañazo. Ella no le dijo nada y se dedico a controlar la energía de él con movimientos de su mano; parecía moldear una figura de arcilla.

Un calor muy particular la inundó para después sentir un rayo atravesándola de pies a cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento se extendió por el cuarto como una onda expansiva apagando las velas. El sello estaba listo.

-Protegido… el sexto chakra.-suspiró Naruto quitando su mano del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Y?

Naruto arqueó las cejas confundido-¿Y?... ¿qué?

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?

-Como un garabato andante.

Sakura bajó las cejas viéndole fijamente. El hombre se acercó a ella y le tocó una línea del carácter- ¿Ves? Si lo ves de esa forma parece una carita feliz.

-Que bobo

La mujer se levantó bajándose la camisa-¿Lo sientes?

-Yo no soy rastreador de chakra, no te lo podría decir.- El hombre se levantó los pergaminos usados y las velas derretidas.

-Entonces creo que es hora de traer a Akamaru.

Con ojos bien abiertos, los orbes añiles le devolvieron una mirada incrédula pudiendo percibir en ella una convicción tan férrea propia del mismo deseo.

_Todos__debemos morir, no hay excepciones… pero ¡oh Dios!,_

_a veces la milla verde parece tan larga…_

_The Green Mile –Stephen__King._

**Continuará…**

Miren que es la primera vez que lloró escribiendo un capítulo… muchas lágrimas boté. Ya lo tenía hecho… o bueno, no hecho. Pero sí la mitad escrita hace ya algún tiempo, pero ya ven… hasta ahora se pudo realizar.

¡CHICOS! Yo esto lo tenía hace tanto tiempo hecho pero siempre se me pasas subirlo a FF. So sorry. Y que pena .

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Escaflowne- ESCAFLOWNE OST_


	9. The wars of the last wolves

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 9: **

**The wars of the last wolves**

_Aun si en esta soledad_

_Mantienes tu sonrisa y tu mirar…querré tibiar tus dedos con lágrimas_

_Y así al llorar te confortaré…_

_Y junto a ti estaré_

Con nerviosísimo colocaba uno que otro pote en la repisa. Viendo marcas e ingredientes en las etiquetas.

-Haruno-sama, ese no corresponde al inventario

Sakura volteó a ver notando su falla obvia.-Es cierto… el cansancio muchacho, el cansancio.

Sonaba como una anciana. La rosa dejó la crema en una repisa de abajo para masajear su frente con la mano.

_-Tu casa huele bien… sin ese olor de porquería._

_-Gracias hombre-contestó ella pasándole una cerveza fría de la nevera._

_-Epa, que no la agarro-respondió balanceando el frasco sudoroso. _

_-Tu perro puede entrar si quiere.-dijo muy casual destapando una lata de soda oscura._

_Kiba arrugó el ceño para levantar la ceja izquierda. Entre abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos y chifló. Un sonido corto y de pajarillo trinero color amarillo malva. Un segundo fue mucho el tiempo transcurrido antes de que el obediente can entrada enlodando consigo la sala. Sakura sonrió tranquila volviendo a sus quehaceres innecesarios. Entonces lo sintió… Akamaru la olía con esa curiosidad tan innata de la raza._

_-Basta-le dijo golpeándole la nariz con un trapo.-Estas baboso._

_Kiba palmeó su muslo derecho llamando a su compañero que tan solo ladró feliz con esa lengua de medio metro afuera._

_-¡Hey!-llamó la atención el chico de marcas rojas._

_Sakura volteó a mirar recibiendo el frasco vacío.-No vuelvas a comprar cerveza. No me gusta esa marca la verdad. Prefiero de lo que estas tomando tu._

_Sin más, Kiba salió de su casa acompañado por la bestia. La chica sonrió tocándose la inscripción de su vientre. Todo estaba bien._

Y sin embargo el miedo la carcomía como bacteria a carne fresca. No lograba concentrarse, últimamente su trabajo era un desastre y su torpeza crecía de manera exponencial.

-Últimamente lo noto diferente

Sakura atendió la frase viendo a Kabuto frente a ella organizando el estante.

-Estoy igual que siempre.

El chico levantó los hombros no queriendo meterse más de la cuenta

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Mirando a la ventana recogió sus piernas donde apoyó su cabeza para mirar afuera. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. En verdad que había sido un sueño hermoso.

_Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, el viento como gentil susurro musitando un frio nervioso que la puso a temblar de adentro hacia afuera. Llevaba una falda corta de pliegues que se levantaba mostrando un poco de su ropa interior blanca. Peor no importa, él no estaba viendo. Se encontraba a su lado tomándole el dedo meñique de su mano con la dura de él… si una sensación de protección y estrés se la comió como hambriento al pan recién hecho. Comenzó a respirar rápido y los botones de su blusa parecían explotar debido a tanto aire albergado en los pulmones. _

_Quería exhalar un suspiro tal, que todo se fuera con ella y hasta de peso rebajaría. Pero sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciese él la notaria. Porque cuando te gusta alguien es así, te sientes en escrutinio constante y todo te da miedo. Ella lo quería y lo deseaba más que nada en ese momento. Una necesidad surgida de las ansias y de la espera. De las palabras no dichas, de los sentimientos encontrados y del momento indicado. Él iba con un pantalón sastre en tono gris. Tan elegante, tan pulcro, sólo tan él. Tomó impulso con sus rodillas y de una sola parada se levantó dejándola sentada sola… _

_La sensación de soledad tan inmensa que la embargó…. Y el viento esta vez se hizo frio… agudo y vibrante. Gélido pero fino, tanto como una lagrima nunca vista por otro pero sentida por la mejilla de aquel que la derrama. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho, pero habiéndolo meditado toda una vida se empino en sus mocasines de color café y le dio un beso en los labios. Sintió como él abría los ojos con extrañeza para verse así mismo rodearla por la cintura con los brazos; eran duros, eran fuertes, eran más grandes que los de ella y eso le producía tanto placer. La sola idea de verse abrazada por paredes cálidas la elevó y el beso se tornó ansioso. Y el abrazo se torno celoso de pasión y los deseos atravesaron como corriente eléctrica los tendones y los huesos parecieron crujir cuando la hacinó hacia su pecho tan fuerte que ella gimió contra sus labios. Le encantaba su poderío y su forma de tomarla la hacía sentir inexperta y eso… le encantaba. _

_Entonces sus pies cogieron el ritmo del deseo, parecieron danzar y una sonrisa se formó en su boca roja con un poco de malicia al saber que volvía a tener el control. Rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos juntando sus propias manos al final. Ese candado lo vería difícil de romper. _

_La malicia la tomó y con mucha travesura abrió sus labios para tomar el inferior de él y morderlo con glotonería. Golosa sensación que profundizó cuando lo arrimó más a ella. Pareció gustarle porque abrió la boca y ella pudo tener acceso a su interior. Tan cálido tan húmedo y tan hambriento de ella. Con afán lo lamió por dentro como una gata, botando una que otra vez un suspiro para calentarlo más. _

…_Respondió de manera dulce y ella se quedo quieta. La sensación de ser voluble como sólo una mujer podía ser, la abrumó y le partió el corazón al sentir como alguien la podía conducir a la tranquilidad entre tanto remolino._

_Con besos lentos, se exploraron el uno al otro para separase después. "Dime que no te irás, por favor repítemelo… díselo a mis labios mientras el viento aun sopla…"pensó con temor._

_-Gracias-susurró ella._

Sakura deslizó sus piernas para frotarlos con la sábana suave de color blanco y movió los dedos de sus pies en un ritmo no definido. Por primera vez se le antojó irse. No… no sólo antojar. Dejarlo atrás todo. Sí… quería ser ella y quería tener a su bebé. Con el sueño pareciéndole informar de una premonición, la mujer se levantó de la cama dispuesta a tomar ese día como el último de su vida. Un ciclo para comenzar otro.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Respiró. Última vez que la vería. Se tocó el vientre imprimiendo chakra para no develar la vida dentro de ella. Sería la última vez que usara ese sello. Después el descanso.

-Pediste la tarde libre.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de sí e ir al escritorio de Tsunade. Con cofia puesta y una túnica mucho más gruesa. Comenzaba a hacer frío de otoño.

-Eso es muy raro en ti.

-Necesito descansar. Últimamente he estado cansada y no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

-Eso no es misterio para nadie.

Sakura rió pasito alegrándose por el humor del Hokage.-Sólo quería pasar a saludarle y a darle las gracias…

-¿Por una tarde libre?-preguntó la anciana seria mirándole por encima de una hoja.

-Sí… por esa libertad.

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y dejó descansando la hoja sobre la mesa. Tronó sus dedos como matraca.-Adiós entonces.

Sin más se giró sobre su asiento. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza aunque no la viera y salió de la oficina. Ambas con un llanto oculto. Ambas sin expresar más de sí. Sólo apretaron sus puños con fuerza y los deseos de decirse más se deslizaron por sus gargantas al ritmo de un movimiento de esófago forzoso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cuando Kushina leyó la carta que Tsunade le había enviado por medio de Ton Ton, rió con tristeza para mojar la tinta con sus lágrimas haciendo imposible de leer ahora. Por eso cuando Naruto entró a verla, ella sabía de que se trataba la visita. Pero no permitiría un distanciamiento permanente. Sin más no volteó a verlo y le gritó contenta.

-Está haciendo un poco de frío y Tsunade me invitó por unos tragos.

-¿Tragos?-preguntó Naruto acercándose serio para tocar su hombro.

Ella se giró con ojos bien cerrados para que no viera sus lágrimas. Le abrazó muy fuerte con un coscorrón después.-Que sí hombre, tu madre no está tan vieja para no tomar. Además hoy particularmente los necesito. Ya sabes por el frío.

-… yo

-Tu nada-Kushina siguió de largo para no verle la cara a su retoño y tomó el primer abrigo que vio en su recibidor. No combinaba con su horrible vestido azul, pero en eso jamás pensó.-Nos estamos viendo hijo.

-Mamá yo…

-¡NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO!-gritó desde la puerta.

Naruto tragó saliva viendo sus puños riendo con amargura- yo siempre le haré caso a mi madre. No quiero que papá venga a halarme los pies por no cumplir mi palabra.

-Idiota Minato…-sin más la mujer de largos cabellos salió de su propia casa dejando a su hijo con un permiso implícito de partida.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-El sello estaba funcionando muy bien ¿no?

Naruto empacó sus guantes de entrenamiento dentro de un bolsillo de afuera de una de sus maletas negras.-Creo.

-¿Cómo está eso de 'creo'?-preguntó Sakura viéndole a su lado mientras ella empacaba lo suyo. Miraba su apartamento desarreglado y sintió nostalgia. Armaría mugre en otro lado.

-No nos vamos a quedar acá Sakura, sí con esa frase me insinúas que puede funcionar más tiempo el dichoso sello.

De mil demonios se encontraba. Su malgenio cubría la habitación. Sin duda irse le afectaba terriblemente. No había dicho eso con esa intención, pero así pareció entenderlo él.

Se sentía tan sola. El sentimiento de soledad sólo será superado cuando seamos verdaderamente libres y nuestro amor propio no dependa de otros. Aquello de complementarse con otro es una mentira, pues si uno no es completo por sí solo… no se puede esperar que otro lo haga por uno. Así fue como la compañía de Naruto era a veces muy triste y solitaria para ella. Por eso ella sonreía siempre y le respondía con "no te preocupes". Definitivamente ella era el problema principal.

Tocó su vientre y sonrió con esa mueca que sólo aquel que es madre puede fundar. Ahora podía reír igual que Kushina cuando ella veía a Naruto corretear por el patio. Si, ahora podía. Ahí estaba desarrollándose dentro de sí algo mucho más fuerte que la vida. Entonces la realidad la acarició y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos de nuevo y una sonrisa de tristeza bosquejo su rostro… Y cerró su vista y vio negro y las lágrimas se fueron a sus labios donde los delineo con ese sabor salado de agua blanca. Porque aquel ha tomado el llanto con las manos sabrá que no es transparente, que es como una nube en forma líquida… cuando el gas toma forma por la angustia y muta en un estado de inmensa desazón.

-No somos muy afortunados bebe

Y abrió los ojos y eran tan rojos por el esfuerzo y por el cansancio…- Creo que es hora de irnos-musitó acongojada sorbiendo con su nariz y limpiándosela con el dorso de la mano. -No te importará no nacer acá, seremos solo los tres… juntos… seremos nuestra propia aldea y se llamará… "Villa Esperanza"… ¿ves? Por eso me volví ninja, nunca fui buena para estas cosas. Ya no parece tan loco cuando hablo así… estoy hablando medio sola pero ya no es por mi locura de siempre.

Sakura rió y limpió su rostro.

-¿Qué haces en el piso?

-No sé, se me hizo cómodo- le respondió viéndole desde abajo sobre sus rodillas a manera de disculpas por su comentario anterior. -Puedes dejar de llorar cinco minutos mujer. En serio, estas peor que un esponja llena de agua.

Sakura abrió los ojos muy grandotes y unas lagrimillas se asomaron- Era broma. – contestó rápidamente él tomándole por los hombros. A todo gesto, la chica le propició una sonora cachetada que lo mandó al otro lado del cuarto.

-Y aun así puedo llorar lo que quiera- dijo al final levantándose con pesadez del suelo.

Maletas listas, actitud dispuesta, los guerreros del combate de la vida se remangaban los ideales para abandonarlo todo y crear un paisaje propio.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-No puedo creer que estemos acá estúpido tipo-dijo por debajo siguiéndola rápidamente.

-¡Era una emergencia!

-¡¿Más que lo nuestro?

Sakura subió los escalones de a dos en dos para agilizar el trayecto con un nervioso rubio que trataba de cogerle la mano para llevársela lejos. La rosa había recibido una llamada del halcón personal de Tsunade dando la orden de reagrupamiento médico en el hospital. Al parecer un equipo de búsqueda y rescate había sido sorprendido y las consecuencias habían sido brutales. Se necesitaba de ayuda inmediata.

Cuestión que a Naruto no le terminó de cuadrar porque el hospital no se movía de la manera en que lo hacía cuando una emergencia se suscitaba en sus pasillos. Algo no estaba bien. Se quedó quieto revisando la escritura en el papel. Era igual a la de Tsunade, pero no del todo. Pegó sus dedos anular e índice juntos pasándolos por los caracteres.

…Rastro de chakra ajeno al Hokage.

Alzó la cabeza buscando a Sakura y con angustia solo vio médicos de batas blancas y enfermos de lento caminar.

Su respiración aumentó volteando por todos lados alzando la vista hacía la escalera que estaba a sus pies. Ahí estaba ella mirándole tranquila como si ya hubiese resuelto el problema. "No…" fue lo último que pensó cuando su mujer colapsó hacía el vacío.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Naruto le retrasaba y el tiempo era un aspecto tan vital, que sus vidas dependían de él. Así que cuando se quedó viendo el pergamino que había llegado a su casa hace unos minutos apenas, la rosa aceleró sus pasos por la escalera hasta llegar al despacho de urgencias. No había nada. Salvo los mismos casos de siempre. Los mismas heridas, las mismas urgencias, el mismo correr.

-Sakura ¿qué haces? Pensé que tenías el día libre

La rosa volteó a mirar encontrándose a Shizune con cabellos negros pegados a la frente por el sudor. Vestía su camisola blanca sobre el chaleco verde. Algo manchada de sangre y fluidos. Todo normal.

-Un mensaje del Hokage… algo sobre una emboscada y yo… vine a…

-Ahh ¿eso? Hombre que sólo fueron tres heridos. Era el total del grupo que atacaron. Tal vez Tsunade-sama se equivocó o algo. Anda largo que me estorbas.

Sakura sonrió por dentro respirando más normal. Ya todo estaba bien. Seguro estaba borracha. Eso lo imaginaba nítido y hasta suspiró aliviada. Era tan cuadriculada con su deber que lo anteponía a ella siempre. Aspecto que le molestaba profundamente pero siempre había sido... y tal vez moriría así.

Salió caminando despacio con actitud fresca llevando la mano a su vientre e imaginando el futuro. Ahora todo sería diferente, todo sería como debió haber sido sí su padre no hubiese muerte dejándola sola. Con una responsabilidad que no había deseado jamás. Y que aun maldecía en sus lapsos de aceptación de la verdad.

Quedó al borde de la escalera viéndole a él parado al final de ella. En verdad que le arrobaba el corazón. Guapo al cien. Con sus cabellos claros, mirada azul y quijada fuerte.

Se irían… lejos de la villa. Sí. Ahora estaba segura. Su deseo por el cambió se había prendido por fin. Por eso fue que cuando sintió que alguien la había empujado por las escaleras no lo creyó. Su mundo se fue haciendo cada vez más lento cuando la caída se hacía de hecho más rápida.

El golpe en su columna le sacó el aire sintiendo ese escalón de la escalera partiéndola en dos…. Tal vez el destino no quería que se marchara con la felicidad.

Y la realidad la levantó. Tal y como esa ilusión de un mundo alterno la envolvió por una paz que jamás su vida le daría. Dio infinitas gracias a la vida por darle un sueño tan tranquilo y alcanzable por una noche.

En medio de personas gritando, de escaleras blancas su cuerpo yacía lánguido como queso derretido cubriéndolas. Sakura Haruno cerró los ojos respirando consiente por última vez antes de ver a Naruto llorar sobre ella y sentir el latido de un bebe en su vientre.

_Y con tu dulce y más tierno mirar_

_Mi corazón lograste salvar…_

_Abrazándome… _

_Junto a ti estaré…Juntos_

**Continuará**

Ok… no sé… muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente. Entre ellas: crisis laboral, crisis de salud y crisis existencial.

¿Pros? Novio que amo, amigos que me adoran y mucho chocolate.

¿Próxima actualización? Espero este año…

:p broma

**Sandeces random**

-The wars of the last wolves o "Las guerras de los últimos lobos" es la novena canción del OST Tsuioku Hen(Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

-No time para contestar reviews, pero gracias a todos :3

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Himitsu Kichi-Takada Kozue. EUREKA 7 ending 1. _


	10. Testament

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Puedes verte como hombre; puedes oler como uno, puedes hablar como uno… pero nunca podrás enamorarte como uno.

**La virgen jurada**

_Basada en la cultura de las vírgenes juradas de Albania_

**Capitulo 10: **

**Testament**

Abrió los ojos despacio viendo el techo blanco. Ese olor a asepsia le limpio los cornetes y respiró profundamente.

Su bebé.

Como si se tratará de un instinto inmediato, se llevó la mano a su panza plana. El dolor la terminó de despertar. Con un sollozo trató de levantar su brazo izquierdo pero permanecía conectado a una sonda intravenosa. La vida era una maldita arrogante y desgraciada. Ahora lo sabía de antemano.

Pegó un pequeño brinco cuando se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Volteó a ver divisando esos cabellos tan largos. Tan rojos en una época. "No, váyase", pensó angustiada viendo a la pared mordiendo su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño.

-Yo…-susurró Kushina siendo interrumpida.

-Se dieron cuenta cuando me atendieron. Aborté el bebé con ese golpe. Ahora váyase.- Se le veía tiritar de tristeza y con ese deje de angustia en su voz que suscitó en la mujer de edad una ternura profunda.

-Pero Sakura…

-No quiero que piensen que usted sabía

-Pero yo siempre supe, y no creo que seamos culpables de nada.

-Somos culpables de mentir

-Eso no es justo

-En esta vida miserable… nada es justo-giró su rostro a la ventana cerrando los ojos.

Kushina se acercó a ella para besar su enorme frente y susurrarle- Él está bien. Te envía su apoyo y vendrá dentro de poco.

-Que no venga. Comenzarán a sospechar. Me sorprende que la hayan dejado entrar.

-Hokage-sama dio el permiso. Así que no hace falta. De todas maneras lo han llamado a interrogatorio. Como a todos. Y estamos bien Sakura, mírame- la pelirroja tomo su mano con fuerza para llamar su atención. La rosa volteó viendo su semblante poderoso y valiente. Eso le dio coraje y no objetó.

-La salida verá la luz. Sólo ten fe

Sakura la abrazó tan urgente que Kushina se asustó ante la muestra tan sorpresiva de cariño.-Gracias por todo. Si algo llegase a pasar quiero que sepa que ame sus almuerzos, sus comidas y la ropa que tan gentilmente me daba. Yo sólo quería decirle gracias por no odiarme.

-No digas eso, no es una despedida-le dijo angustiada sobando su cabello.

"Claro que lo es".- Por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura tranquilizándola.

La mujer de cabellos cortos se retiró del abrazó tomando las mejillas de Kushina.-Que bonita es. Como un habanero.- Sin más las bajo.

-Su tiempo terminó- avisó un hombre con gesto rudo y voz grave.

-Vendré mañana.

Sakura tan sólo afirmó con la cabeza sonriéndole enseñando hasta el último diente. Su último presente para ella sería la mejor de las sonrisas mostrándole lo mejor de sí.

-Adiós

-Adiós

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-¡Estaba embarazada Hokage-sama!- había dicho un anciano de ropajes grises.

Ella traqueó sus dedos llevándolos después a la frente para refregar esa grasa producida por el calor de su vejez y la angustia. –Lo sé-dijo despacio.

-¡Es una puta!- gritó otro siendo apoyado por la junta.

En una enorme mesa redonda se encontraban los ancianos de la aldea, Shizune de pie junto a Tsunade. Y ella, el Hokage de la Villa, tan sólo pasando saliva maquinando una salida a todo. Pero sólo podía pensar en ese mensaje que imitó su escritura. ¿Quién? ¿Para qué? ¿De dónde tanto odio?

-Hokage-sama- la llamó Shizune con su mano en el hombro. La rubia de cortos cabellos levantó la mirada. Quería vomitar. Quiso renunciar a ser líder de Konoha. Por primera vez deseo abandonarlo todo, afianzar su decisión en lo prohibido al ser Sakura, casi su hija, la autora del delito. Pero no… nada de eso era posible.

-Tsunade-sama, esto es un ultraje a las más antiguas tradiciones. Por Kami-sama ¡es un hombre del que hablamos!- La rubia volteó a mirar con el cejo fruncido recordando aquel terrible momento.

_Sakura yacía acostada en la cama recuperándose de un golpe contundente en su cadera. Con un moretón que cubría un raspón asqueroso y sanguinolento, sus quejidos eran acompañados por un llanto que no pudo frenar. Y es que fue la misma Hokage la que tuvo que agarrar su mano y susurrarle al oído-Tuviste un aborto… el bebé está muerto._

_La chica tembló y chilló ahogada friccionando su vientre ya carente de vida. La rubia mordió su labio y salió de la sala para intentar calmar al grupo de ancianos que vociferaban como coyotes fuera de la sala de urgencias. Abogó a su misericordia y a la paciencia para tomar una decisión con respecto a la rosa. Casi con una súplica que ellos no supieron entender. Pero como máxima autoridad de la aldea, no tuvieron opción que resignarse a posponer un juicio inevitable. Un juicio que sería cruel, profundo y contundente: la muerte._

-Tenemos que averiguar quién ha sido la escoria que la ha preñado.

-Es igual de culpable

La rubia comenzó a zapatear rápidamente haciendo temblar el edificio. Cuando abrió sus ojos todos le estaban viendo con preocupación y temor.

-Necesitamos aunque sea su opinión…-musitó uno con cara adusta

-Bajo custodia quedará Haruno Sakura. Una vez en condiciones estables irá a los calabozos hasta su juicio.

-¿Cuál juicio?- preguntó uno al otro lado horrorizado por la simple mención de la idea.

-Un caso así jamás se vio y es sólo lógico que…

-¡Lógico no es nada!-interrumpió con puño en la mesa.

-La decisión del Hokage no es absoluta y sólo determina el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de la votación.

Tsunade abrió los ojos cuando varias manos comenzaron a alzarse- Muerte a Haruno Sakura.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-vociferó opuesta ante tanta indiferencia.

-Lo ridículo es que el Líder de la Villa este dudando de una ley.

-Una ley debe ser cambiada cuando carece de buen juicio.

-¡Blasfema!-gritó uno al fondo.

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Tsunade respiró con toda su paciencia bajando el cejo fruncido. Con ira terminaría matándolo. Y en ese momento sólo necesitaba calma.

-Señores, sólo quiero poner a su disposición en sus corazones la bondad que ostentan. Con la cual rigen a mi pueblo.

Los ancianos se ajustaron la túnica ocultando una que otra panza surgida con los años sintiéndose alabados por la rubia.

-Es una situación difícil que hemos de tomar con la mayor de la calma.

-Tsunade…-habló el que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.- Estamos hablando de una agresión de primer grado. No de un capricho de un ninja novato. Las mujeres son para tener hijos…. No para ser ninjas.

-¿Por qué?-habló seria devolviéndole la mirada.-Con el pasar el tiempo, son los actores los encargados de evaluar si la historia no debe repetirse. Bienestar, tranquilidad y anhelos los tienen todos. Incluso las mujeres.

-Pero Tsunade…

-Hay cientos de mujeres en mi aldea que desean trabajar pero quedan relegadas a un compromiso que ni siquiera ellas decidieron. ¿Qué no es peor traición esa? ¿La de engañarse y someterse uno mismo?

-Eso suena muy bonito e idealista Tsunade. Es hora de bajar a la realidad.

-Una realidad que se forja con nuestras manos.

La habitación quedo en un mutismo silencioso. Uno de ellos habló:

-¿Ejecución?

La mayor parte de la mesa levantó la mano a excepción de Tsunade y otros tres. Tres…

-¿Se sienten satisfechos de haber decidido por la vida de otra persona?-fue lo que musitó el Hokage viéndoles con una seriedad amarga.

-Nos sentimos satisfechos de hacer cumplir las leyes.

La rubia no aguantó más levantándose con una fuerza bestial. Tomó el bordé de la mesa echándolo a volar por la habitación dejando a varios en el piso.

-Esa ley necesita ser cambiada.

-Lo que necesitamos es cambiar de líder.

Uno de los que apoyó a Tsunade en la votación se irguió apuntándole con el dedo-¡Traición!

-¡Él es el traidor!-gritó el aludido señalando a Tsunade.

-Ella… -musitó la rubia quitándose la escafandra.-Una mujer que ha gobernado esta aldea durante varios años. Y que lo ha hecho con la más fuerte convicción y amor a su gente. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Lo he hecho mal acaso?

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Uno de ellos se levantó- Así el Hokage decida hacer transformación de ley, hay que someterla a voto popular.

-Estas decisiones son demasiado importantes para dejarlas a cargo de la gente.-argumentó uno con desdén en sus palabras.

Tsunade se sobó el cabello sudoroso volteando a mirar- El gobierno es de la gente. No al contrario.

-Que hipócrita

El silencio inundó la sala cuando vieron a una hombre con tez tan gris como la roca hacer una entrada tan sigilosa que incomodó. La rubia apretó los puños viéndole por sus ojos ya grises enmarcados por arrugas.

-Si hubiese sido otra persona, ya estarías con soga en la mano. ¿No es así… Tsunade?

-Lo hago por todo aquel que en su vida haya marcado su recorrido con entereza y convicción.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.-El hombre extendió sus brazos para dar su gran discurso- Señores, lo que tenemos acá, es un caso de favoritísimo. Ingenuo amor fraternal. Preferencia e interés. Para nadie es secreto que Sakura-kun es como el hijo del Hokage.

-Orochimaru tiene razón Tsunade-alzó la voz uno poniéndose del lado de la serpiente.- No niego la fuerza de tus palabras. Pero no puedes negar el tinte que lo acompañe.

-Es un tinte como el que tengo por todo mi pueblo. Son todos mis hijos. Esa es la verdad.

Un silencio inundó la sala. Su cara se desencajo en un gesto de derrota. Shizune veía desde un rincón con nerviosa expresión.- No hay nada de malo querer a alguien como a una familia-dijo la rubia con serenidad y ojos tiernos cansados.

-En este caso lo es. No es honorable anteponer tus afectos a los deberes y a las tradiciones de un pueblo.

-Cuando me hicieron Hokage, hicieron prometerme lealtad y amor como primer principio al gobernar. Deber, valor y justicia se debían aplicar con lo primero. ¿Por qué esto es diferente? ¿Por qué actuar con odio? Podrían ser sus hijas, hermanas o madres.

Un anciano tosió a propósito para romper el encanto de las palabras del Hokage.- Nosotros no escribimos esto, así que nada podemos hacer. Por mayoría de votos, la ejecución será en tres días. En verdad lo siento… Hokage-sama.

Sin más los hombres abandonaron la sala. Orochimaru quedó frente a ella con una sonrisita que iba perfecto con sus ojos violetas, casi muertos- Yo no lo siento. Eso te pasa por involucrar sentimientos donde no deben. Por eso una mujer en tu puesto jamás funcionará, y esto ha sido la prueba más clara.

Con su cabeza viendo hacia abajo, fue levantando los ojos como una fiera. Sin fruncir el seño y sin dar más tiempo su puño con chakra mortal asestó en pleno rostro haciendo volar al Sannin por la pared destruyéndola para caer al piso de fuera. Shizune gritó su nombre cuando la rubia salió por el nuevo acceso para caer al piso abriendo la tierra. Orochimaru aun aturdido alcanzó a sacar un kunai para ponerlo en la garganta de Tsunade cuando esta acercó su rostro al de él.

-Yo sé lo que hiciste. Ese chakra en ese pergamino. Eso fue trabajo tuyo.

-Adelante, hazlo.-Musitó tentándola.

Con una sonrisita ella se acercó a su oído para susurrarle como si fuesen amantes –Ya… lo hice.

Se levantó para limpiarse el polvo.-Acá no hay nada que ver ¡a sus labores!- gritó a los curiosos que se habían quedado quietos ante tal espectáculo.

El hombre de largos cabellos medio grises por el paso del tiempo pasó su lengua por los labios secos. El tiempo se iba con él dejando atrás los planes que habían tenido el éxito pronosticado. No podía pedir más.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se sentó mirando a la ventana viendo como las copas de los arboles se mecían en un vaivén casi armónico. La naturaleza en su perfección parecía no dejar nada al azar. Ni siquiera el ruidillo que se formaba por el golpe entre sí de las hojas en los arboles.

En su mayoría el follaje se tornaba café. El otoño llegaba tan suave como mermelada al pan en las mañanas. Dejando una capa fina de sabores y olores devengados en una brisilla un poco fría.

Entonces su vientre resentido llamó su atención y su vista se dirigió a la puerta donde veía las sombras de pies. De seguro ninjas custodiando su cuarto. Como si hubiese cometido la peor de las traiciones. Ahora que lo analizaba no le parecía tan grave. Derecho a ser feliz sin dañar a nadie. ¿Era tan bestial eso? ¿Acaso era tan terrible?

Llevó su mano al cabello y lo sintió un poco más largo de lo común. Rió para sí y recordó cuando lo tenía mucho más extenso. Si, le apetecía dejarlo crecer. Ya no importaba, y se encargaría de cuidarlo. Moriría como toda una mujer que había vivido el camino de un hombre. Ambos lados de la moneda y las dificultades que conllevaban las dos cargas.

Tranquilidad, respiró suelta dejando que el viento casi marrón que antecede al invierno le bañara el rostro cansado.

-Destino, es hora que te moldees con mi decisión. Así sea la muerte, la escogí yo… y no me lo vas a quitar.-Y sonrió.

Llevó su mano al vientre cerrando los ojos. El zumbido inundó la sala. La curación fue rápida y precisa. Sólo quedaba uno que otro raspón sin importancia. Lo vital ya estaba sano. Sonrió contenta orgullosa de su habilidad recostándose solo para disfrutar de las sábanas.

¿Por qué la gente pasaba de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida? Tanto correr, tanta preocupación. Tanta planeación para un futuro que a veces ni llegaba. Que pérdida de tiempo.

Cerró los ojos abriendo sus manos para acariciar la mayor parte de tela y agarrarla. Estaba fría y suave. Frunció los labios para mover las piernas y sentir toda la cama con su cuerpo. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Se arrejuntó como un gato en posición fetal viendo a la ventana.

-Igual tengo miedo-dijo en voz suave cerrando los ojos para no llorar. Aunque por dentro se imaginaba gritando del dolor y desconsuelo. Qué bien olía la funda de la almohada. Ese era su ahora. Se sentía cómoda, con su cabello creciendo, y podía tener una cama para ella. Siempre era mejor concentrarse en el presente.

-No me dejaron venir a visitarte-dijo el hombre entrando sigilosamente por una ventana en lo más alto del techo.

-No me dejan recibir visitas. Kushina fue un caso excepcional-dijo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza a otro lado.

-Sakura-chan… -no diciendo mas se arrimó a ella como gato con frío. Abrazó su vientre lastimado besándolo por encima de su bata. La mujer no abrió los ojos pero pudo sentir como las lágrimas inundaban sus parpados y se escapan por el rabillo. Aguanto sus chillos para no llamar la atención del guardia afuera pero hipó tan fuerte que su pecho se contraía de arriba abajo. Junto al temblar de las manos de su hombre que ahora parecía un niño al llorar tan amargamente y besar su panza como si fuera de oro.

Naruto se irguió quedando parado a su lado viéndola desde arriba. Se puso de cuclillas y tomo una mano de ella por debajo de las cobijas. Dos lágrimas bajaron por su rostro con chivera quedando casi que atrapadas entre el vello facial.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por todo… por el bebé.

La rosada extendió su otra mano para llevarla donde su amante que no parecía encontrar un consuelo.- No debes hacerlo-musitando mientras acariciaba la cabeza mona como una madre.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu mamá?

-Destrozada. No sabemos qué hacer.-Refregó su cabeza contra la mano de ella- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó perdiendo la calma.

-Estar tranquilos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sakura se levantó quedando sentada en la cama viéndole ahora ella desde arriba. Sonreía tranquila y segura. Sus caricias no cesaron. -Porque estoy agotada de huir. Porque a pesar de haber pasado esto. Voy en calma… por fin puedo mostrar lo que soy y sin remordimientos. Que tenga que venir lo que tenga que venir. Yo… estoy tranquila.

-¡Sakura-chan, te van a matar!-dijo abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo pellizcándola con sus manos en las piernas de ella.

La mujer le miró seria tratándole de dar firmeza en el momento.- ¿Quieres irte?

-No, yo estoy acá.-le respondió muy serio.

La chica rió burlona muy aniñada por primera vez- No seas tonto. ¿Quieres irte de acá? Irnos de Konoha. Huir. Aun lo quiero hacer.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza sentándose junto a ella acariciándole el cabello con afán. Con una entrega tan endemoniada que se lo engrasaba con cada ida y venida.- Vengo esta noche

-Me llevarás cargada. Aun no me puedo mover muy bien.-le susurró caprichosa picándole un ojo.

-Eres mi bulto personal.

Sin más el atardecer inundó la habitación. Ahora ella con toda su pasión reforzaría su fuerza, pensaría en su bebé no nato, y el valor pasaría con su sangre llenándola de vida con cada respirar. Vio a la ventana por donde había desaparecido su amigo de infancia, su novio de años, amante de toda la vida y padre de su hijo. Ya no había más opciones por las cuales decidir, y ella tampoco le interesaba saberlas. Ante la caída de las estrellas el nuevo camino estaba hecho.

**Continuará…**

I don't know. Yo espero ya terminar y no decir es pero nada. Eso apague y vámonos.

**Sandeces Random**

-Quiero irme a vivir a una montaña, llamarme Lluvia. Vivir del sol y esperar mi ovni a Felicidonia.

-A los que comentan y leen gracias. A los que solo leen también y dulces, nubes, sol y arcoíris.

-Testament o "Testamento" pertenece al OST Tsuioku Hen (Rurouni Kenshin, a.k.a mi anime/manga favorito).

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Cavalleria Rusticana Intermezzo de Pietro Mascagni_


End file.
